Flower For You
by Saki Aomaru
Summary: Kushina adalah anak pembuat masalah di kampusnya. Ia di pindahkan ke suatu kampus yang elite dan di suruh tinggal di rumah seorang pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze. Ia adalah seorang pemuda laki-laki yang banyak penggemar di Universitasnya. Bagaimana kehidupan Minato dan Kushina.
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

**Yuki : Ini fanfiction pertama ku tentang pairing Minakushi :) Umur ku juga baru 14 tahun. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan mohon di maklumi. Habis itu, aku gak pala tau soal kuliah-kuliah, mohon di maklumi  
**

 **Kushina : Kok kurang kerjaan kali sih Yuki? Emangnya gak bisa bikin pakek pairing lain?**

 **Minato : Emang kenapa? Kushina gak mau di pair sama aku?**

 **Kushina : Bukan gitu sih tapi kan...**

 **Yuki : Uda jangan ada banyak cing cong! Sono! Mulai aja!  
**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : ntah-"**

 **Pairing : Minakushi, Fugamiko(sikit aja)**

 **WARNING : Mengandung TYPO dan gajeness, kadang kata-katanya baku kadang gak, AU, OCC  
**

* * *

" Kyuubi Lebih cepat! Tinggal 2 menit lagi ttebane! " Teriak seorang gadis berumur 17 yang tengah berlari.

Kushina POV

Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku tinggal di kota kecil Whirlpool. Walaupun kecil aku tetap menyayangi kota ini, kota di mana aku tinggal.

Guk! Guk!

Ini Kyuubi..  
Dia adalah seekor anjing Golden Retriever betina milikku. Dia selalu mengikuti ku ke manapun aku pergi, bahkan ke kampus dia juga selalu mengikuti ku. Ia selalu menggonggongin para laki-laki yang membully ku, boleh di katakandia seperti pengawalku.

Aku hanya tinggal bersamanya, aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, seupu ku tinggal di luar negri.  
Jasi aku hanya dapat uang dari pekerjaan ringan yang aku kerjakan setiap aku pulang dari kampus, seperti.. Mencuci piring restaurant kecil, merapikan buku di perpustakaan dan lainnya.

Dan! Akulah pembuat masalah di kamus ku, Whirpool High School.

End of POV

Kyuubi dan Kushina berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya sampai akhirnya mereka dapat melihat pintu gerbang kampus yang sedikit lagi akan tertutup.  
Mereka segera menerjang ke arah gerbang dan berhasil masuk. Kushina segera melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

" Bagus! Masih ada 15 detik la..gi.. " ia berhenti berbicara saat ia berbalik, seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hitam sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia adalah asisten kepala sekolah, Shizune.

" Apa? Aku masih punya 10 detik! " Bantah Kushina sambil melipat tangannya, Shizune menghela nafas.  
" Ikutlah aku! " Perintah Shizune.

" Apa? Di keluarkan?! Kamu masih berpikir kalau aku itu terlambat ttebane?! " Teriak Kushina di kantor kepala sekolah.  
" Kita mengeluarkan mu bukan karena itu, kamu terlalu banyak membuat kerusakan di kampus ini dan kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk memperbaiki setiap kerusakan yang kamu lakukan setiap minggu " Shizune agak jengkel dengan perilaku Kushina yang terlalu heboh.

" Oh ayolah! Aku kan.. Hanya.. Menghancurkan.. 6 meja belajar setiap.. Minggu.. " Kushina memelankan suaranya sambil tertunduk. Shizune menghela nafas lagi.  
" Tapi kepala sekolah Mito! Aku mohon jangan keluarkan aku dari kampus ini! " Pinta Kushina kepada kepala sekolahnya, Mito. Mito menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jangan khawatir, kamu akan di keluarkan dari kampus ini dan di pindahkan ke tempat yang sangat elite " jawab Mito sambil melipat tangan.  
" Elite? Kampus mana itu? " Kushina tidak tau apakah di kota Whirlpool ada kampus yang elite.  
" Bukan kampus, Universitas. Universitas di Konoha, KHS (Konoha High School). Kamu akan di pindahkan ke sana, mulai besok kamu tinggal di sana. Biaya pesawat sudah kita tangani. Kalau biaya kampus, kamu sangat beruntung, mereka membiarkan mu untuk kuliah di sana dengan gratis berhubung kamu tidak memiliki orang tua " Jawab Mito panjang lebar.

Kushina melongo  
" K-K-Konoha? Itu kan sangat m-mahal.. t-ttebane " Jawab Kushina terbatah-batah, Mito mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan memberikannya kepada Kushina.  
" Hm? " Kushina melihat ke arah foto itu dengan bingung. Foto itu menunjukkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang tersenyum ke arah camera. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna biru sapphire.

" Dia akan menjemputmu di bandara besok dan mengantarkan mu ke tempat tinggal barumu di sana "  
Kushina mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya sejenak. Lalu ia mengehela nafas sambil sweatdrop.  
" Kalau begitu.. Kenapa kamu meunjukkan foto anak berumur 5 tahun kepadaku ttebane? "  
Tanya Kushina sambil menyimpan foto itu ke dalam tas ranselnya.

" Itu fotonya saat berumur 5 tahun sekarang dia sudah sebaya kamu " jawab Mito sambil tersenyum.  
" Aku mengenal bibinya, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu degannya. Makanya aku haya punya wajahnya saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Tapi jangan khawatir, kamu akan mengenalinya saat kamu melihatnya " Tambah Mito, Kushina hanya pasrah.  
" Baiklah kamu boleh pulang sekarang.. " Kata Mito.

Kushina berjalan ke rumah, hari sudah sore. Ia baru pulang dari kerjanya. Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang.  
'Capek sekali.. Nanti pulang aku harus berkemas lagi..' Keluh Kushina di hati, ia menghela nafas. (menghelah atau menghela? Bodoh amat la!)

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia baru pulang kuliah. Ia mempunyai rambut kuning dan mata biru cerah, Umurnya 18 tahun. Dialah Minato Namikaze

Minato POV

Namaku Minato Namikaze, aku tinggal di Konoha. Aku Kuliah di Konoha High School. Aku tinggal bersama pamanku, Bibi ku pergi ke luar negri untuk bekerja beberapa tahun lalu. Orang tua ku meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun, mereka di bunuh dengan sadis.

Aku sedang berjalan pulang di ikuti oleh anjing Golden Retriever ku, namanya Kiiroi Senko, Jantan. Dia lebih kuat dan lebih tinggi di banding dengan anjing-anjing Golden Retriever biasanya. Dia juga akan menjadi sangat agresif kalau di dekati oleh anjing-anjing betina lainnya, mungkin sifatnya sedikit seperti aku.  
Tapi di samping itu dia sangat bersahabat, dia adalah sahabat terdekat ku. Aku menemukannya di dalam kotak di tepi jalan saat aku kecil dulu (Sebelum orang tua Minato meninggal). Saat itu, hujan turun deras, aku menemukannya saat aku berjalan pulang. Ia masih sangat kecil, lemah, dan sendirian. Aku merawatnya mulai hari itu.

Aku mengeluarkan foto seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun dari sakunya. Perempuan ini terlihat sangat lucu difoto tersebut. Ia sedang memeluk erat anjingnya dengan mata tertutup dan tersenyum bahagia.  
Aku jadi penasaran, sekarang dia sudah terlihat seperti apa.  
Kenapa aku sangat ingin tau ya?

End of POV

~Flashback

" Minato Namikaze.. Aku punya satu pekerjaan untuk kamu " kata kepala sekolah mereka, Obito.  
" Pekerjaan apa it pak? " Tanyanya. Obito membuka laci mejanya dan mengekuarkan sebuah foto Kushina yang masih kecil.  
" Ini Kushina Uzumaki. Besok sore, aku mau kamu menjemputnya di bandara besok. Ia akan sekolah di Universitas ini dan kelasnya sama denganmu, dia di pindahkan dari Whirlpool High School karena dia itu pembuat masalah. Kata kepala sekolah Whirlpool, dia anak yang benar-benar ceroboh dan sensitive. Tapi, walaupun ia gadis yang sangat kuat.. kau perlu bersikap lembut kepadanya. Hatinya rapuh karena ibu dan ayahnya sudah meninggal, hampir sama seperti mu tetapi ia benar-benar sendirian.. Ia hanya tinggal bersama anjing betinanya " Ucap Obito panjang lebar.

Minato membungkukkan badan.  
" Baiklah "

End of Flashback 

Bruk!

Kushina merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang kecil. Kyuubi berlari-lari sambil bermain bola kecilnya. Kushina melirik ke arah anjingnya, anjingnya benar-benar indah, rambut-rambutnya juga sangat halus berwarna agak oranye. Agak berbeda dari anjing Golden biasanya

Kushina berdiri dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang keperluannya ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Kyuubi terus bermain-main.

Kushina duduk di sebelah Kyuubi dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.  
" Kyuubi.. Besok kita sudah tinggal di rumah baru.. Besok kita akan tinggal di rumah baru.. Besok kita akan di jemput oleh Minato Namikaze. Kamu tidak boleh nakal ya " ucap Kushina pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Tidak terlalu sulit baginya untuk pindah kampus, karena ia tidak memiliki satu teman pun di kampus itu. Hanya musuh.  
" Aku jadi tidaksabar melihat pemuda itu, kira-kira wajahnya sekarang gimana ya? " Tanya Kushina ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggerang.

" Kyuubi.. jangan gitu dong.. kan kita belum ketemu sama orang aslinya.. Kalau rupanya dia itu baik gimana? " Tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggonggong riang tanda setuju.  
" Anak pintar! " Kushina mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

'Walaupun dia pasti sama saja dengan orang lain' pikir Kushina.

" Tadaima.. " Ucap Minato saat membuka pintu rumahnya.  
" Okaeri! Kamu pulang telat! Kamu ke mana? " Tanya paman nya dengan wajah mesumnya.  
" Tadi aku di panggil kepala sekolah. Aku tidak ke mana-mana kok" Jawab Minato santai dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" Aku dengar mulai besok ada perempuan berumur 17 tahun akan tinggal di sini ya? " Tanya Jiraiya sambil tersenyum usil ke arah Minato.  
" Ya lalu? " Jawab Minato dengan cuek.  
" Kamu yakin belum mau punya pacar? " Tanya pamannya dengan cengkringan aneh.  
" Tidak "

Keesokan hari nya..

 _Pesawat akan segera mendarat._  
 _Harap penumpang memakai sabuk pengaman masing-masing._

Kushina menghela nafas, ia sangat bosan karena ia duduk sendiri di dekat jendela. Tentu saja Kyuubi harus di tempatkan ke dalam kandang dan berada di dalam ruangan khusus hewan peliharaan.

Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera turun dari pesawat, kalau bisa ia ingin terjun sekarang (bunuh diri dong .-.)

Sekarang sedang berjalan di bandara besar Konoha, bandara Konoha benar-benar sangat besar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling lalu ke arah jam tangan (5:00)

Sudah sore..  
Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil membawa koper-kopernya.  
Saat sampai di depan ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan. Ia berusaha mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya tersebut, tetapi tidak ada.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Kyuubi duduk di samping Kushina. Kushina mengeluarkan foto Minato kembali.  
Tak terasa 30 menit sudah berlalu, tetapi Minato masih belum muncul-muncul.

" Mana sih dia ttebane? " Gumam Kushina sedikit jengkel. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat kelopak bunga sakura bertaburan di pangkuannya.

Sementara..

Minato sedang berjalan mencari perempuan yang akan di jemputnya dengan foto Kushina di tangannya.  
Ia meliht ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa pun yang terlihat seperti di dalam foto.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, ia melihat lurus ke depan. Matanya terbelalak akan kecantikan yang ia lihat.

Seorang perempuan sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura, rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin (berkibar la bendera ku.. gaje mode on)  
Ia dapat melihat violetnya yang cerah. Warna rambutnya terlihat semakin membara karena langin sudah berwarna oranye.  
Minato tidak bergerak sedikit pun karena terpukau.

Kushina melihat ke arah Minato, Minato tersontak dan dengan segera, ia mendekatinya. Kushina hanya terus menatapnya.

" Kamu.. Kushina Uzumaki kan? " Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Kushina. Kushina hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong dan mengangguk.

'Astaga.. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya aku langsung yakin kalau dia lah orangnya' batin Minato berkata.

Kushina mengangkat foto yang di pegang nya. Ia melihat ke arah foto lalu ke arah Minato berulang-ulang kali lalu berkata.

" Tandanya kamu Minato Namikaze ttebane " kata Kushina sambil melihat ke arah Minato. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Kamu terlihat berbeda ttebane " Kata Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Minato terkekeh.  
" Tentu saja.. Aku masih berumur 5 tahun di foto itu. Sekarang aku sudah berumur 18 tahun. Emangnya apa yang terlihat berbeda? " Minato tersenyum lebar kepada Kushina.

Kushina terdiam sebentar.  
" Warna matamu tambah cerah " jawab Kushina polos, Minato membelalak matanya dan merona. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal.

" Ya sudah ayok aku antar kamu ke rumah baru mu " kata Minato sedikit terbatah-batah sambil membawakan koper Kushina. Kyuubi menggerang ke arah Minato, Minato saja hampir lupa kalo di sana ada seekor anjing Golden Retriever.

" Anjingmu ya? " Tanya Minato sambil jongkok untuk melihat Kyuubi lebih dekat.  
" Ya. Namanya Kyuubi " jawabnya sambil memasang muka iblisnya karena ia tau bagaimana nasib Minato kalau berani menyentuh Kyuubi.

Minato mengelus kepala Kyuubi dan Kyuubi langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ceria. Kushina melongo.

" I-itu m-m-mustahil! T-t-t-ttebane " Seru Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato (Salah Kushina, mujizat itu nyata!). Minato terkekeh akan kelakuan Kushina yang menurutnya lucu.

" Sudahlah! Ayok! " Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina dan berjalan.

" Tunggu! Emangnya aku tinggal di mana? " Kushina terlihat bingung, Minato menghela nafas.

" Kalau aku katakan ini kamu jangan kaget ya.. "  
Kushina mengangguk.  
" Kamu tinggal di rumahku " katanya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

" Oh.. " Jawab Kushina, ia memandang lurus ke depan.

1

2

3

" APA?! TINGGAL DENGAN MU! "

" Tadaima! " Minato membuka pintu. Kushina tampak gelisah.  
" Ta..daima.. " Ucap Kushina pelan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

" Sepertinya paman ku pulang telat hari ini. Oh iya! Aku panggil anjing ku ya.. "  
Minato berjalan ke lantai 2 dan Kushina hanya duduk di ruang tamu.

Kushina mengamati rumah mewah Minato, sedangkan Kyuubi sudah terlelap.

" Nah ini namanya Kiiroi Senko.. "

Kushina berjalan lalu melihat anjing Golden Retriever milik Minato. Warnanya kuning emas, sangat indah bagi Kushina.

" Aku coba bangunkan Kyuubi dulu ya.. " Kushina langsung berjalan ke arah Kyuubi dan membangunkannya. Padahal Minato akan menolaknya karena ia tau sifat anjing jantannya yang satu ini.

Saat Kyuubi bangun ia langsung berlari ke arah Kiiroi Senko. Sedangkan Kiiroi malah bersembunyi di belakang Minato, Kyuubi berdiri di depan Minato menanti kan Kiiroi dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

Minato akhirnya duduk di lantai tetapi Kiiroi masih tetap di belakangnya.

" Aneh sekali.. Biasanya Kiiroi tidak takut kepada anjing betina " ucap Minato sambil melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang ekor nya sudah bergoyang-goyang.

" Ya.. Kyuubi juga gak pernah sampek ngejar anjing jantan ttebane " Kushina ikut duduk di lantai.

Minato mendorong Kiiroi ke arah Kyuubi.  
" Ayok berkenalan dengannya! " Perintah Minato kepada anjingnya.

Mereka dua hanya bertatap-tatapan cukup lama sampai Kyuubi berlari dan meloncat ke sana sini.

" Ayok sana bermain dengannya " Ucap Minato kepada anjingnya. Perlahan-lahan anjingnya berjalan ke Kyuubi dan mereka berdua bermain-main.

" Ayo aku antar ke kamar mu " Minato mengambil koper-koper Kushina ke atas. Kushina mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di lantai 2..

Minato membuka kamar Kushina dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Kushina melihat ke dalam, kamar nya sangat luas.

" Kushina kamu beres-beres dulu ya.. Ini kunci mu, aku mau mandi dulu. Siap mandi nanti kita turun untuk makan malam ya " Minato memberikan kunci kamar Kushina dan masuk ke kamar di sebelah Kushina.

Kushina hanya melihat Minato masuk lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja dan baju-baju nya ke dalam lemari, lau ia pergi mandi dan mencuci rambutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju kaus berwarna biru kehijauan dan celana selutut berwarna putih, sangat simple.

Kret!

Minato membuka pintu Kushina tanpa permisi, untung saja Kushina sudah memakai bajunya.

" Kamu ini! Mengagetkan saja! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sih ttebane? " Kushina cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang.

Minato terkekeh.  
" Gomene Uzumaki-san " Minato tetap tersenyum kepadanya.  
" Panggil nama depan ku aja dan jangan tambah embel-embel. Aku panggil kamu Minato boleh? " Tanya Kushina, kali ini ia tersenyum.

Minato sedikit merona, Kushina sangat cantik di matanya.  
" T-tentu! Kushina " Minato sedikit terbatah-batah. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup.

" Kamu tidak mau blow rambutmu dulu? " Minato baru menyadari kalau rambut Kushina masih basah.  
" Blow? Apaan itu? " Tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepala, wajahnya terlihat polos. Memang dia tidak tau apa itu blow, selama ini dia hidup dengan sangat sederhana.

" Sebentar ya.. Aku bawakan " Minato keluar dari kamar Kushina dan menuju kamar nya sendiri. Kushina duduk di ranjang menunggu Minato kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Minato kembali dengan alat blow di tangannya. Kushina semakin bingung.

" Sini aku tunjukkan cara kerjanya " Minato tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina yang benar-benar polos. Minato mencolokan alat itu dan menyalakannya. Kushina tersentak kaget.

" Apaan itu?! *gasp* aku mengerti apa itu.. " Kushina memicingkaan kepalanya. Minato tersenyum, ia menanti jawaban Kushina.

" Itu adalah.. Pistol ajaib! Kamu mau membunuhku ya ttebane?! " Kushina menunjuk Minato dengan wajah yang sangat yakin. Minato langsung tertawa lepas.

" Ya ampun Kushina! Ini bukan pistol ajaib! Hahaha.. Ini alat pengering rambut, Kushina hahaha " Minato terus tertawa, sudah lama dia tidak tertawa lepas.

Kushina terdiam dia tetap bingung.  
" Bagaimana cara kerjanya? " Tanya Kushina. Pertamanya Minato tersentak, lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

" Berbalik la "  
Dengan perlahan Kushina berbalik. Minato bengambil sedikit rambut Kushina dan mulai memblow nya. Minato sedikit gugup, ini pertama kali ia begitu dekat dengan wanita.

Kushina hanya terdiam dan sedikit merona karena sekarang rambut nya sedang di pegang oleh seorang laki-laki. Minato tidak kasar, biasanya orang-orang tidak memegang rambutnya dengan lembut, malahan dia biasanya di jambak habis-habisan.

Setelah beberapa menit..

Minato menutup alat pengering rambut itu dan menaruhnya di meja Kushina.

" Itu untukmu saja.. Lagi pula tidak ada yang menggunakannya di sini. Kamu sisir dulu rambutmu, aku tunggu kamu di depan pintu ya " Minato menutup pintu Kushina.

Kushina mengangkat satu alisnya.  
'Emangnya dia siapa? Ngatur-ngatur aku aja. Sudahlah!'

Kushina membuka pintunya. Ternyata Minato sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Minato tersenyum miring, di otak nya sudah berpikir sebuah cara untuk menjahili Kushina.

" Nah! Begitu dong Kushina! Kan sekarang dah lebih cantik, saat kamu ke kampus besok pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejar mu " Minato masih tersenyum miring, Kushina melipat tangannya dan melihat ke arah lain sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" Dasar! " Kushina duluan berjalan turun sambil sedikit mensentakkan kakinya. Minato terkekeh pelan dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di bawah maid sudah menyiapkan makanan mereka dan Jiraiya tampak duduk di sana sambil tersenyum genit.

" Kalian baru dari mana? " Tanya Jiraiya berusaha menjahili Minato.  
" Baru dari kamar Kushi- " Minato berhenti dan mukanya memerah takut kalau pamannya salah sangka.

" Wow Minato! Secepat itu kah? " Jiraiya melihatnya dengan kaget  
" Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa! " Minato mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya

" Kyuubi mana? " Kushina sampai hampir lupa tentang anjingnya.  
" Oh.. Nanti Haruka akan membawakannya kemari "

Haruka adalah Maid khusus untuk mengurus Kiiroi, jadi dia sekalian mengurus Kyuubi.

" Oh.. " Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kushina, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Di kamar Minato..

Minato berusaha tidur tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, Kiiroi saja sudah tertidur nyenyak. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek Kushina.

Ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu Kushina.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" Masuk.. " Suara Kushina agak pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar Minato. Ia membuka pintunya dan Kushina sedang melihat sebuah album foto. Kyuubi tertidur.

" Kamu belum tidur Minato ttebane? " Kushina melihat ke arah Minato.  
" Ya.. Aku gak bisa tidur " Minato menggaruk kepalanya. Kushina tersenyum dan mengeser dirinya agar Minato bisa duduk.

Minato melihat ke arah album foto itu dan terkekeh saat melihat foto Kushina kecil yang sedang memakai topi di kepalanya yang kebesaran.

Kushina memukul bahu Minato, Minato meringis kesakitan.  
" Aku tau dulu aku jelek, tapi gak usah di ketawain juga " Kushina melihat ke arah lain.  
" Ih! Siapa yang ketawa karna jelek? Aku ketawa karna kamu tampak imut di foto " Minato kembali terkekeh.

" Oh! " Kushina berusaha mengelak dari kata-kata Minato.

Dia melihat halaman demi halaman. Lama kelamaan Kushina semakin mengantuk. Minato yang melihatnya pandangannya menjadi lembut.

" Sana tidur.. " Minato berbisik. Kushina mengusap mata nya dan mengangguk.

'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.. Kushina.. Kau perempuan yang menarik' batin Minato.

" Oyasumi.. " Bisik Minato, Kushina tidak mendengar Minato karena ia sudah terlelap. Minato menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Kushina.

" Besok.. Akan terjadi hal yang menarik.. " Guman Minato sambil berjalan ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

 **When i saw you for the first time..**

 **I know something is different about you**

 **~Minato Namikaze's diary**

* * *

 **Yuki : Chapter 1 selesai! Maaf ya kalo jelek hehehe**

 **Kushina : Kyuubi jadi anjing peliharaan ku *sweatdrop***

 **Minato : Kiiroi Senko itu kan aku? Jadi anjing peliharaan ku aku sendiri? -_-**

 **Yuki : Habisnya aku pusing mau kasih nama apa**

 **Minato : Bagi yang mau bertanya kepada aku sama Kushina, tanya saja di /Minakushi_**

 **Kushina : Padahal gak ada yang setuju mau bikin website itu -_-**

 **Minato : Sudahlah! Pasti asik! Ngomong-ngomong.. nanyanya kalo gak pakek bahasa inggris juga gak papa, soalnya gak pala pande bahasa inggris *nyegir gaje***

 **Yuki : Okay kalo begitu.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Interesting

**Yuki : Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai!**

 **Kushina : Bukannya belajar, malah bikin fanfiction. Padahal kan kamu ada ujian agama, untung aja tadi gak jadi ujian dan di ganti jadi minggu depan.**

 **Minato : Seharusnya kamu belajar dengan giat**

 **Yuki : Aku jadi di demo habis-habisan T_T Kalian kek mama ama bapa wa aja.**

 **Kushina : Ogah punya anak kek kamu**

 **Yuki : Sakit T_T**

 **Minato : Ya udah mana skripnya? Mulai aja yok!**

 **Yuki : Okay!**

* * *

Pagi di kediaman Namikaze..

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki, burung berkicauan seperti memanggil gadis itu bangun. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup.

Baru nyampek di depan kamar mandi aja uda tdi samperin tembok.

Duk!

" Adu! Tembok bodoh! " Kushina memukul tembok tersebut lalu pergi mandi.

 **Yuki : Sendiri yang salah salahin tembok.**  
 **Kushina : Yang bikin cerita kan kamu -,-**

Chapter 2 : Interesting

Ia menggosok giginya dan pergi mandi, ia tidak mencuci rambutnya. Saat ia keluar Kyuubi sudah tidak ada, ia sudah di bawa Haruka untuk di mandikan.

Kushina menghela nafas dan mengambil baju kemeja berwarna putih polos dan celana jeans selutut. Ia memakai celananya dulu lalu ia memakai bajunya. Tiba-tiba..

Kret!

Pintu Kushina terbuka, padahal Kushina belum berpakaian sepenuhnya. Masih ada beberapa kancing yang belum terkancing.

" MESUM! " Kushina langsung mengambil apapun yang bisa di ambilnya dan melemparkannya kepada Minato. Sialnya.. Ternyata yang terambil Kushina adalah hairdryer yang semalam di berikan oleh Minato sendiri.

" Tunggu sebentar! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pi- AU! " Ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kepalanya sudah terbentur hairdryer itu.

" Sshh.. " Minato meringis kesakitan saat Kushina berusaha menutupi jidat nya dengan handyplas (atau apa la namanya)

" S-siapa suruh kamu masuk ke kamar ku tampa permisi ttebane! " Kushina berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak bersalah.

" Kamu tidak mengunci pintumu tau! " Minato juga ikut berusaha untuk merasa tidak bersaalah.

" Dasar bodoh! " Kushina mendelik tajam ke arah Minato, Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama.  
" Dasar ceroboh! "

Minato berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat membuka pintu dan hendak keluar, Kushina membalas nya lagi.

" Jelek! "  
Minato menoleh ke belakang dan kembali mendelik tajam kepada Kushina.  
" Kamu juga jelek! "  
" Ih! Kamu lebih jelek! "

Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya, Minato melakukan hal yang sama.  
Sekarang mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti anak 5 tahun yang sedang bertengkar.

Minato menututup pintunya. Kushina berjalan menuju ke cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya.

Ia terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pertengkaran mereka.  
'Ya ampun! Kok aku bisa sih berantem sampek kek gitu? Kek anak tk aja ttebane'

Kushina menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan. Minato sudah duduk di meja makan, dan sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arah Kushina, berlagak seperti sedang merajuk. Jiraiya tampak menahan tawa.

" Apa yang kamu lemparkan ke Minato sampai kepalanya bisa.. Seindah ini? " Jiraiya kembali menahan tawanya. Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum gugup.

" Hairdryer.. " Kushina terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum gugup ke arah Minato, sedangkan Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minato mendengus kesal, kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Kushina berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk untuk memakan sarapan bersama.

" Kita berangkat dulu! " Mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan, kampus tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Minato menutup pintu dan langsung berjalan sedikit cepat. Kushina sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi sampai tengah jalan Kushina tersandung batu dan jatuh.

" Adu! Kakiku.. " Rintih Kushina pelan, Minato menoleh ke belakang dan segera menghampiri Kushina.  
" Kamu tidak apa-apa? " Minato tampak khawatir, lalu Kushina tertawa.  
" Kamu harus melihat wajah mu tadi ttebane! Hahaha! " Kushina kembali tertawa. Minato berdiri dan melihat ke arah lain.

" Eh, jangan gitu dong! Iya deh.. Aku minta maaf, memang salahku karena lupa mengkunci pintu kamar ku ttebane "  
" Boleh saja aku memaafkan mu, tapi ada satu syarat " Minato tetap tidak melihat ke arah Kushina.

" Syarat apa? "  
Minato akhirnya melihat ke arah Kushina dan tersenyum licik, lalu menunjuk pipi kirinya.  
" Cium dulu.. "  
" Apa?! Enak aja! He! Aku kenal kamu baru 1 hari ya, uda sesuka jidat mu minta di cium! " Seru Kushina di tengah jalan sampai beberapa orang yang lewat melihat ke arahnya.

" Kalo gak mau ya sudah.. " Jawab Minato santai sambil berjalan pergi, Kushina berlari mengejarnya dan berhenti di depannya.  
" Dasar! Ya sudah la! " Jawab Kushina sambil cwmberut, sedangkan Minato tersenyum.

Kushina sedikit menjinjit karena Minato lebih tinggi dari padanya. Kushina mencium pipi kiri Minato singkat dan langsung berjalan pergi dengan kesal.

Minato tertawa geli melihatnya, di otak nya ia sudah mempunya cara lain untuk menjahili perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Minato mengejarnya dan berjalan di sampingnya, Kushina memalingkan muka tidak mau melihat Minato.

" Lah.. Kushina mau aku cium juga? " Minato tersenyum miring, Kushina menatap Minato dengan warna terbelalak, mukanya sudah semerah wajahnya.

" OGAH! " Suara cetar(?) Kushina membuat semua orang menutup telinga mereka termasuk Minato.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang Konoha High School, Kushina tampak berhenti berjalan, ia tampak gelisah. Kushina hanya menatap ke bawah tidak berani melihat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

" Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau jadi teman ku? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua membenci ku ttebane? " Tanya Kushina dengan suara yang terdengar gelisah. Minato tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina dan memegang kepala Kushina.

" Tak apa.. Cepat atau lambat kamu akan mendapat teman.. " Minato berkata lembut kepada Kushina. Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minato yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Kushina membalas senyuman Minato. Mata violet Kushina menatap mata biru Minato cukup lama sampai-sampai..

" MINATO! " Teriakan dari segerombolan perempuan terdengar dari kejauhan menghancurkan momen mereka. Kushina tersentak dan melihat ke arah sumber suara lalu melihat ke arah Minato. Minato tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kushina.

" Lari! " Minato langsung berlari sambil menarik Kushina.  
" Ha?! Apa-?! " Kushina langsung di tarik Minato dengan paksa. Mereka berdua berlari sampai ke suatu ruangan. Minato langsung menarik Kushina masuk dan mengunci pintu nya.

Minato mengintip dari jendela kecil di pintu ruangan itu.  
" Yokata.. (Untunglah) " Minato menghela nafas.  
" Sugoi! (keren!) "  
Minato menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kushina sedang melihat-lihat ruangan itu, padahal mereka berada di gudang berdebu yang biasanya tempat paling di benci para perempuan.

" Kamu perempuan pertama yang mengatakan itu.. " Minato tersenyum sambil sweatdrop, Kushina melihat ke arah Minato.  
" Tadi mereka siapa? Fansclub ya? " Tanya Kushina dengan wajah polos. Minato menghela nafas lagi.  
" Ya.. Mereka sangat mengganggu.. " Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
" Baiklah! Ayok antar aku ke kelas! Aku sudah tidak sabar mau melihat kelas yang aku masuki ttebane! " Kushina langsung keluar dari ruangan dengan penuh semangat, Minato tersenyum pasrah dan mengikutinya.

" Kelasku di lantai berapa? " Kushina bertanya saat mereka berdua berjalan.  
" Di lantai 2, sama dengan ku.. " Minato tersenyum seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.  
" Apa senyum senyum ttebane? " Kushina sewot.  
" Bah! Senyum aja gak boleh? "  
" Gak ada yang bilang gak boleh! " Kushina kembali sewot dan terus berjalan.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan suatu kelas, pintu nya tertutup, pintu geser.

" Ini kelas ku? " Tanya Kushina saat berhenti.  
" Kelas kita.. " Jawab Minato santai. Kushina terkejut.  
" Apa?! Sama kelas denganmu ttebane?! " Kushina langsung menunjuk Minato dengan jari telunjuknya.  
" Kenapa? Senang? " Goda Minato sambil tersenyum miring.  
" Gak la yau " Kushina langsung membuka pintu kelas, semua orang melihat ke arah Kushina. Kushina tersentak dan menunduk.

" Kamu duduk dengan ku saja ya.. " Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina ke tempat duduk paling sudut belakang dekat jendela. Kushina mendapat delikan tajam dari para fans Minato.

Satu meja di duduki 3 orang. Di samping tempat duduk Minato terdapat Fugaku, mereka adalah teman yang baik. Minato duduk di tengah, Fugaku di sebelah kiri sedangkan di kanan dekat jendela tidak ada orang.

" Sana berkenalanlah dengan nya.. " Minato berbisik kepada Kushina.  
" Apa?! Aku tidak bisa.. Aku gugup.. ttebane " Jawab Kushina masih dengan bisikan. Minato langsung mendorong Kushina dari belakang dan akhirnya Kushina pasrah.

" Hai "  
" Hn " Fugaku ternyata tidak seramah yang di kira Kushina.  
" Uumm.. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, namamu? " Kushina tersenyum gugup, sedangkan Fugaku sama sekali tidak menoleh ke dia.  
" Fugaku Uchiha " jawabnya singkat. Kushina mengangkat satu alisnya.

" Baiklah.. Senang bertemu dengan mu.. " Kushina mencoba sekali lagi.  
" Hn " tetapi ia kembali mendapat jawaban yang gak jelas dari Fugaku.

Kushina duduk di samping Minato dan berbisik kepadanya.  
" Sebenarnya dia bisa bicara atau tidak ttebane? "  
Minato tersenyum, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kushina saat ini, dulu ia juga mengalami apa yang di alami Kushina sekarang dulu.

" Tak apa.. Bersabarlah.. Dia baik jika kamu sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Jika kamu sudah di anggap teman baginya, dia akan berbicara lebih banyak "  
Kushina hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya bel berbunyi.  
Sensei mereka memasuki kelas. (Gak tau mau kasih nama apa -")

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.. Kushina bisakah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu? " Tanya sensei berambut panjang itu.  
Kushina tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata dosen mereka. Ia meremas tangan Minato sampai ia meringis.

" Adu adu.. Perkenalkan saja.. selow selow " Minato berusaha menenangkan perempuan bertenaga besar itu. Akhirnya Kushina melepaskan genggaman nya dan berdiri, semua orang melihatnya.

" Halo semuanya.. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku datang dari Whirlpool dan sekarang.. Aku tinggal di sini.. " Kushina sedikit menunduk, suaranya agak kecil dan ia melirik ke semua orang yang melihatnya

" Terima kasih nyonya Uzumaki.. Minato! Bawalah Kushina untuk berkeliling di Universitas ini! " Sensei menunjuk Minato, Minato berdiri dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan duluan ke pintu dan menoleh untuk melihat Kushina masih berdiri di sana.

" Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan Kushina? "  
Kushina tersentak.  
" Eh? Iya iya.. ttebane " Ia langsung keluar dari tempat duduk nya untuk menghampiri Minato. Tetapi sampai di tengah jalan, Kushina kembali tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai.

Semua murid tertawa, Minato juga ikut tertawa pelan oleh kecerobohan Kushina. Kushina kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Minato.

Saat mereka sudah berada di luar kelas, Kushina mengehela nafas. Minato melihatnya sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Kushina.  
" Kushina benar-benar kikuk " Minato tertawa. Kushina memukul bahunya sekuat tenaga.  
" Minato no baka! (Minato bodoh) " seru Kushina saat mereka berjalan.

" Oh gitu? Jadi mau ku cium nih? "  
" KAGAK! "

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di lantai 3, Minato memperlihatkan ruangan-ruangan satu demi satu sampai ada satu pintu yang membuat Kushina penasaran.

" Ini ruangan apa? " Tanya Kushina dengan penasaran.  
" Ini? Ini ruangan khusus club musik "  
Kushina mengangguk dan menunjuk pintu di sampingnya.  
" Kalau itu? "  
" Club Acting "

" Kushina mau daftar? " Minato benar-benar ingin Kushina mendaftar.  
" Aku? Daftar Club Musik? Hahahaha! Jangan bergurau! Menyanyi saja aku tidak pernah ttebane! " Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Mana tau suaranya mu bagus.. "  
Sebenarnya Minato sangat yakin kalau suara Kushina bagus.  
" Hhmm mungkin lain kali ttebane " Kushina mengangkat bahu nya.

KRING!

Ternyata tidak terasa lonceng istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kushina turun ke lantai 1 dan berhenti di depan mesin minuman. Ia memasukkan uangnya dan hendak menekan sebuah tombol untuk minuman kesukaannya, jus cherry.

Tetapi sayangnya, akibat kecerobohannya, Kushina salah menekan tombol. Ia menekan tombol minuman kopi, minuman yang paling di bencinya.

" Alamak! Malah kopi pulak adu ttebane! " Kushina membungkuk untuk mengambil kopi itu, Kushina membukanya.  
" Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa " gumamnya pelan dan meminum sedikit kopi itu.

Matanya terbelalak dan dia memuntahkan isi mulutnya pada 'tempatnya' yaitu lantai. Kushina melihat ke kopinya pasrah, tidak mungkin ia buang, Kushina bukan orang yang boros. Jadi bagaimanapun caranya kopi itu harus habis diminum.

Minato melihat Kushina sedang bersandar di dinding dari kejauhan.  
" Kushina! " Minato melambaikan tangan ke arah Kushina dan mendekatinya.  
" Oh Minato! Kamu baru dari mana? " Tadinya Kushina ingin turun bersamanya, tetapi ia di panggil guru.

" Tadi aku di suruh bantuin angkat barang "  
" Oh.. " Kata Kushina sambil kembali meminum kopi nya, kali ini ia berhasil menelannya. Minato tidak dapat menjelaskan betapa imutnya wajah Kushina saat menahan pahitnya kopi itu.

" Pahit ttebane.. "  
Minato tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kushina cemberut.  
" Senyam senyum! Nih bantuin aku minum aja! " Seru Kushina.  
" Eh tapi kan- " Mulut Minato sudah di masukan minuman kopi itu, matanya terbelalak. Sedangkan Kushina tertawa melihat ekspresinya, Kushina masih sangat polos sampai tidak mengerti apa maksud ekspresi Minato.

'Ciuman tidak langsung..' Wajah Minato sedikit memerah saat memikirkan itu.

" Hari yang melelahkan.. " Minato menghela nafas.  
" Tepatnya hari yang sial.. " Sambung Kushina.  
Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pulang, jam tangan Minato menunjuk pukul 03:00.

" Aku salah menekan tombol sampai harus menghabiskan kopi yang rasanya pahit itu, aku jatuh di kelas dan yang paling sialnya aku di tertawakan orang-orang. Tidak bisakah lebih sial lagi ttebane? " Jelas Kushina panjang lebar, Minato hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba jawaban Kushina terjawab, dari belakang seorang laki-laki menabraknya dan membuat ia jatuh, satu kali lagi. Tapi kali ini, tas ranselnya juga ikut terjatuh dan terpijak laki-laki itu.

" Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Ini bukan jalan nenek moyang mu! Uda nabrak orang! Tas ku kau pijak lagi ttebane! " Kushina benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran dan berubah menjadi Habanero mode.

" Maaf.. K-kabur! " Laki-laki itu lari. Minato membantu Kushina dengan mengambil tas, lalu ia membungkuk untuk membantu Kushina berdiri.  
" Ya.. Setidaknya keadaan tidak bisa semakin buruk ttebane "

Di saat itu juga mereka mendengar gemuruh dan turun hujan.  
" Agh! Tentu saja bisa.. " Keluh Kushina.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus di dekat mereka.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tetapi hujan masih belum berhenti.  
Hujan terus turun deras, mereka tidak dapat melihat jalan dan suhu sangat dingin. Terutama mereka masih basah.

Kushina mengigil dan terus menghembuskan nafas yang hangat ke tangannya.  
" Hujan nya tidak berhenti-berhenti ya.. " Minato membuka percakapan.  
" Ya.. Sungguh menyebalkan ttebane! " Kushina memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri.

" Aku mau pulang! Tidak mungkin kita terus di sini iya kan? " Kushina langsung berjalan menuju rumah dengan perlahan.  
" Kushina.. "  
Minato mengikutinya dari belakang untuk berjaga-jaga, mana tau ada bahaya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah, dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

" T-t-tadai-m-ma "  
Mereka berdua gemetaran karena dingin.  
" Astaga! Ada apa kalian? " Jiraiya terlihat kaget melihat mereka berdua basah kuyup.  
" Aku lupa bawak payung " Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu sekarang pergi dan ganti baju! " Seorang perempuan muncul entah dari mana membuat Minato kaget.  
" Bi..bi? "  
" Sudah lama ya bocah, sekarang kamu sudah tumbuh besar " dialah bibi Minato, Tsunade. Ia pergi ke luar negri untuk bekerja beberapa tahun lalu. Tetapi satu minggu yang lalu ia di pecat dari pekerjaannya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama mereka.

Jiraiya sudah menjelaskan segalanya soal kedatangan Kushina.

" Ya.. Akan sangat menyusahkan kalau kalian sakit " muncul lagi seseorang yang membuat Minato tambah melongo, Fugaku.

" F-fu-fugaku? "  
" Mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sini.. " Jawab Fugaku santai.  
" APA?! " Seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

" Oh.. Wakata (Aku mengerti) " kata Kushina.  
" Baguslah.. "

Fugaku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jiraiya mengajak Fugaku untuk tinggal bersama karena Fugaku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Kamar di rumah Namikaze masih tersisa 2 di lantai 3, jadi mulai sekarang kamar Fugaku berada di lantai 3.

Minato dan Kushina juga sudah menukar baju menjadi pakaian biasa. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa, di ruang tamu. Kyuubi dan Kiiroi juga berada di sana, mereka sedang bermain-main.

" Akhirnya anjing mu mendapat jodoh juga " suara Fugaku terdengar datar seperti mayat hidup.  
" Jodoh? Entahlah.. Itu pilihan Kyuubi " Minato menjawab dengan santai.  
" Keren juga kalau anjingku benar-benar berjodoh dengan Kiiroi! Aku ingin mempunya anjing-anjing kecil ttebane " Kushina menyeringai.

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Tak terasa waktu sudah malam.

" Tuan. Makan malam sudah selesai " Hikaru membungkukkan badan, ia adalah kembarannya Haruka. Mereka berdua masih berumur 19 tahun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke meja makan dan makan malam bersama. Setelah selesai mereka semua langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar Kushina..

Sudah cukup lama Kushina mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak berhasil-berhasil. Ia melihat ke arah hp nya, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin mengirim sms kepadanya.

Kushina meraih hp nya yang cukup sederhana yaitu hp flip, tanpa kamera. (Gak bisa selfie dong). Ia menekan.  
'Mina-kun. Kamu sudah tidur?'  
Kushina melihat kembali sms nya dan merasa aneh, entah dari mana kata 'Mina-kun' bisa terlintas di kepalanya. Ia hendak menghapusnya, tapi kalo gak ceroboh namanya bukan Kushina(?), ia malah menekan tombol send.  
'bagus' Kushina sweatdrop

Tidak lama kemudian..

(A/N : Hp Minato itu uda yang bagus ya.. Hp samsung lol)

 **Minato Namikaze**  
 **Belum.. Kushina main singkat-singkat namaku segala, aku juga singkat ni ya, Shina  
**

Kushina mengangkat satu alisnya.  
'Apa-apaan ini?'

 **Kushina Uzumaki**  
 **Apaan tu?! Norak kali! Gak mau!**

 **Minato Namikaze**  
 **Itu kamu juga nyingkat-nyingkat nama gua**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**  
 **HE! Itu salah tulis! Gak sengaja ke sent**

 **Minato Namikaze**  
 **Pokoknya sekarang aku manggil kamu Kushu-chan ya:p**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**  
 **Gak tau la! Suka hati kepala durian mu la!**

Kushina langsung menutup hp nya dan membanting dirinya ke kasur.

Ting!

Hp Kushina kembali berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa Kushina melihat kelayar hp nya, terdapat notification.

 **New message from Minato Namikaze : Oyasumi, Shina :)**

Kushina membuka message tersebut dan membalasnya.

 **to : Durian Jelek**  
 **Oyasumi jelek:p**

Ternyata nama contact Minato sudah di ganti oleh Kushina. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak tau kalau nama contact nya juga sudah di ganti dengan Shina-chan

Dan ternyata hal menarik yang di katakan Minato memang benar. Hari ini.. Sangat banyak hal menarik yang telah terjadi.

 **My life was dull until you make it colorful**  
 **~Kushina Uzumaki diary**

* * *

 **Yuki : Selesai sudah chapter 2!**

 **Kushina : Author kita pantang di tiru! Masak ujian dah dekat gak tau mati!**

 **Minato : Ntah. Nanti dah keluar hasil ujian baru banting kepala ke dinding**

 **Yuki : Hidup itu harus banyak tantangan bro**

 **Minato : Ini mah cari mati namanya**

 **Kushina : Cepat sana belajar!**

 **Yuki : Please review! Yuki kabur dulu! Jaa nee! *kabur***

 **Kushina : Heh! kembali kau! *ngejar***

 **Minato : Astaga..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Memory

**Yuki : Konichiwa Minna.. Maaf ya kalo Yuki updatenya lama. Soalnya udah mau menjelang ujian PB hehehe**

 **Kushina : Yang pentingnya lu belajar! Nanti kalo nilai mu jeblok gimana ttebane!**

 **Minato : *ngangguk-ngangguk***

 **Yuki : Iya iya. Kalian aja la yang jadi mama sama papa ku *senyum-senyum***

 **Naruto : Hoi! Mereka mamaku dattebayo! *nongol secara tibatiba)**

 **Yuki : Bah! Apa-apaan kamu?! Kok kamu nongol kemari? Hus hus pergi sana! Kita sudah mau mulai nih!**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Mulai!**

* * *

Tidak terasa, 2 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Kushina ke Konoha, ke kehidupan Minato.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kushina memasuki club acting, yang sebenarnya di paksa Minato. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau Minato adalah ketua club tersebut.

Kushina menjadi semakin akrab dengan Minato. Kushina suka bagaimana Minato tidak suka mengkritiknya dan tidak bersikap fake friend kepadanya. Tetapi, kadang Kushina membencinya saat Minato terus menggodanya.

Fugaku juga sudah lebih adaptasi dengan Kushina. Walau mereka berdua sering bertengkar, Fugaku sudah berbicara lebih banyak ke Kushina.

Sedangkan Minato, ia suka sikap Kushina yang apa adanya di depannya. Kushina juga tidak banyak macam dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan Minato.

Tetapi..  
Di samping itu..  
Minato masih memendam rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit saat kedua orang tuanya di bunuh, masih ia pendam sampai sekarang.  
Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Setiap hari..  
Ia hanya memasang wajah ceria di depan orang-orang.  
Tetapi setiap malam telah datang..  
Di saat itulah penderitaannya di mulai.  
Tidak ada bedanya dengan malam ini..

Minato membuka shower di kamar mandinya, ia hanya berdiri tertunduk di sana.  
Air hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.  
Ia tersenyum pahit mengingat masa-masa bahagia, air mata mulai mengalir di matanya.

Ia mengangis..  
Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah menyadari itu.  
Setelah makan malam bersama, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup lampu.

Ia duduk di meja belajarnya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, ternyata kumpulan foto masa kecilnya bersama orang tuanya.  
Ia membuka halaman demi halaman.

Air mata kembali berjatuhan..

'Seberapa keraspun aku berusaha melupakan memory pahit ini.. Hati ku akan tetap mengingatkanku kalau.. Aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi'

Minato benar-benar hancur di malam yang sunyi itu.

Chapter 3 : Bad Memory

" Tou-san? Kaa-san? " Ucap seorang anak kecil berambut jabrik.  
Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya gelap.  
" Minato.. Minato.. " Sebuah suara yang lembut memanggil Minato.

" Kaa-san? "  
Cahaya mulai muncul dan Minato dapat melihat kedua orang tua nya berada agak jauh darinya.  
Ia ingin berjalan ke tempat mereka tetapi ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ayah dan ibunya tampak tersenyum kepadanya.  
Tiba-tiba anak itu melihat tiga orang berdiri di belakang orang tuanya dengan pisau di tangan mereka.

Anak itu tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, orang tuanya sudah di tusuk dari belakang.  
Darah bercucuran keluar dari punggung kedua orang tuanya, mereka tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Orang-orang itu menusuk belakang punggung mereka berkali-kali di depan mata anak kecil itu.  
" Kaa-san! Tou-san! "  
Ia terus memberontak untuk bergerak tapi tidak ada gunanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

" KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! "

Minato membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat ke langit-langit rumah.

'Hanya mimpi'

Tetapi mimpi yang ia dapatkan hari ini sangat berbeda, mimpi kali ini terlihat sangat nyata.  
Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

SSSHHH!

Minato membuka showernya, ia hanya berdiri di sana membiarkan air membasahinya.  
'Mimpi itu.. Terasa sangat berbeda. Itu terasa sangat nyata, ada apa dengan diriku?'  
Lalu ia menggosok giginya.

Setelah mandi ia menukar bajunya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Minato berjalan ke bawah dan ternyata semua orang sudah berada di sana.  
Minato memaksakan senyumannya, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu senyuman palsu.  
Hanya Kushina yang merasa curiga kepada Minato.

Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dan berangkat ke sekolah.  
Di sepanjang jalan mereka bertiga diam(Fugaku, Minato, Kushina)  
Biasanya Minato akan tetap mengjahili Kushina, tetapi dari tadi ia terus melihat ke bawah dengan pandangan kosong.

Kushina menatapnya, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Saat di pelajaran di kelas..

Minato tetap saja diam, Kushina mulai tidak sabar.  
" Minato "  
" Hm? " Minato mencoba memasang senyuman palsu, lagi.  
Kushina menatapnya dengan curiga.

" Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi kamu diam terus "  
" Aku tidak apa-apa "  
" Bohong " Kushina menatapnya lekat-lekat.  
" Tidak " Minato membalas tatapan matanya.  
" Bohong "  
" Tidak "  
" Bohong! " Suara Kushina menjadi lantang.  
" Tidak! " Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama.

" Bohong! " Sekarang Kushina memukul meja dan berdiri.  
" Tidak! " Minato juga berdiri.  
Fugaku sweatdrop.

" Uzumaki! Namikaze! " Dosen mereka sampai mengamuk melihat kelakuan anak muridnya yang dua ini.  
Mereka sudah sangat sering bertengkar saat pelajaran.  
Seperti 3 hari yang lalu, mereka bertengkar karena sebuah tomat.  
Minato mengatakan kalau tomat itu buahan.  
Tetapi Kushina mekatakan kalau tomat itu adalah sayuran.

" I-iya pak? " Kushina gelagapan.  
" Bisa kalian ulangi apa yang sudah bapak ajarkan? " Dosen mencoba untuk tetap sabar.  
Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala.  
" Keluar kalian dari sini! "

" Puas? " Minato melipat tangannya.  
" Jadi kau mau bilang kalau ini salah ku? " Kushina cemberut.  
" Memang "  
" Tidak "  
" Iya "  
" Tidak! "  
" Iya! "

" Kalian berdua! "  
Suara dosen membuat mereka tersentak dan terdiam.  
Mereka terdiam beberapa menit..  
" Gomen ne " Kushina tersenyum kepada Minato, Minato mengembalikan senyumannya, kali ini senyuman asli.  
" Aku juga.. Gomen "

'Hanya kamu yang bisa merubahku dengan sekejap' Minato tersenyum lembut.

Kushina melihat ke arah jam tangan.  
" 40 menit lagi.. Lama sekali! Aku bosan " Kushina merengek seperti anak kecil.  
Kushina tersenyum ke arah Minato.  
" Ayok kita jalan-jalan " Kushina nyengir menunjukkan giginya yang kinclong(?)

" Eh tapi nanti kalo kita ketemu sama dosen yang lain gimana? " Minato itu bukan anak pembuat masalah seperti Kushina.

Kret!

Kushina melihat ke belakang, ternyata dosen mereka.  
" Dari pada kalian berbincang-bincang di depan lebih baik kalian membersikan lorong " dosen mereka tersenyum kemenangan.

Kushina mundur satu langkah dan menggenggam tangan Minato.  
Minato melihat tangan mereka yang sudah berpegangan sejenak.

" Dalam hitungan 1.. 2.. Lari! "  
Kushina langsung menarik tangan Minato, mereka berlari menghiraukan jeritan dosen mereka yang dapat membuat kaca pecah(?)

Mereka terus berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam gudang, tempat mereka bersembunyi saat mereka di kejar fans Minato.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Setelah mereka dapat mengatur nafasnya kembali, mereka tertawa.

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dan menuju ke lantai 3 untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

" Ayok ke lab! " Kushina menarik Minato sampai ke depan sebuah pintu.  
" Tapi kan gak ada yang pakek, artinya pintunya di kunci "  
" Itu mengapa kita akan menggunakan ini! "  
Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah kawat yang entah dari mana datangnya(?)

Kushina memasukkan kawat itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan mulai mencoba untuk membukanya.  
" Apa kau yakin kau bisa- "  
" Shh.. Aku sedang berkonsetrasi.. "  
" Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang bisa- "

Cek!

" Berhasil! "  
" Ap-apa? "

Minato melihat Kushina dengan terkejut.  
" Hmph! Ternyata aku berbakat juga ttebane " Kushina tersenyum bangga.  
" Berbakat dalam merampok.. " Gumam Minato sambil sweatdrop.

" Apa kau bilang?! "  
" T-tidak! "

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam..

" Tempat ini keren ttebane! Kalian punya segalanya! " Seru Kushina sampai bergema di ruangan lab IPA mereka.  
" Emangnya Kushina suka lab apa? "  
" Hmph! Tentu saja lab biologi dan kimia ttebane! "  
Minato hanya terus mengangguk di setiap perkataan Kushina.

KRING!

Akhirnya lonceng istirahat berbunyi..

Kushina dan Minato keluar dari lab dengan panik. Kushina segera mengunci kembali pintu lab dan segera berlari turun.

Di ruangan khusus club acting..

Jam menunjukkan 4:00

Mereka semua sedang latihan untuk acting drama yang akan di tampilkan saat pentas seni nanti.  
Tapi, Minato malah tidak berkonsentrasi. Ia terus mendadak melamun dan lupa dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

" Minato? " Salah satu dari anggota club melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minato yang lagi-lagi melamun.

" E-eh? I-iya? " Minato gelagapan.  
" Kamu kenapa sih? Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh? "  
Biasanya Minato adalah yang paling handal dalam hal beracting dan di urutan berdua adalah Kushina.

" Gomen nee.. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya tanpa aku, aku mau pulang lebih cepat hari ini " Minato meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan pulang.

" Minato.. " Guman Kushina pelan.

Minato berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia kelihatan depresi (galau merana)  
Saat sampai ke rumah, ternyata masih belum ada yang pulang, hanya terdapat Hikaru dan tengah membersikan rumah.

Minato langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.  
Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Kembali ke Kushina..

Kushina sedang berjalan pulang dengan sedikit berlari. Lalu, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, 5:00.

'Minato..' Ia kelihatan sedikit khawatir.  
'Hari ini dia bersikap aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi sih?' Kushina terus bertanya-tanya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah.  
" Tadaima.. " Dengan segera ia membuka sepatunya dan berlari ke dalam rumah.  
" Okaeri Kushina-sama " Hikaru berkata dengan tersenyum ceria.  
Kushina langsung berlari ke kamar Minato. Ia mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Ia hendak membukanya, tetapi sedikit gugup karena Minato itu kan laki-laki.  
Kushina memegang knob pintu Minato, tangannya gemetaran.  
Lalu Kushina mengacak-acak rambutnya.  
'AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI!' Batin Kushina meraung-raung.

Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya.  
'Baiklah ini untuknya!'  
Ia membuka pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam.  
" Minato! Daij- "  
Kushina langsung berhenti berbicara karena melihat Minato yang tertidur di ranjang.  
Tapi yang sedang menarik perhatian Kushina itu bukan Minato, kamar Minato berantakkan.

'Apa-apaan ini?! Awas kalau dia bangun nanti!'  
Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya kakinya entah mau di pijakkan ke mana baru bisa kepijak lantai(?), barang-barang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Lalu, mata Kushina menangkap suatu buku. Ternyata, album foto Minato belum di simpan semalam. Kushina duduk di kursinya dan membuka halaman demi halaman.

'K-kawaii..'  
Batin Kushina berbicara saat ia melihat sebuah foto di mana Minato menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan mungilnya, kelihatannya baru berumur 5 tahun.

Lalu ia membuka halaman lain lagi dan melihat sebuah foto ia memeluk boneka teddy bear.  
'Kek anak perempuan aja..' Kushina menyeringai.

Saat ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, ia terkejut. Sebuah foto Minato dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan lagi-lagi mata Kushina menangkap tulisan kecil di bawa foto itu.

 _Maaf karena keterlambatan ku.._

Detik itu mata Kushina mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, ia teringat soal orang tuanya sendiri.

" Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. "

Kushina membalikkan badan untuk melihat Minato. Ia berjalan ke arah Minato dan melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, ternyata tampan juga bagi Kushina.

'Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' Batin Kushina mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tetapi setelah di lihat-lihat lagi, ia baru menyadari kalau mukanya terlihat agak ketakutan. Kushina hanya terus melihatnya, lalu mukanya berubah menjadi pucat dan ia berkeringat dingin.

Kushina menjadi khawatir.

" Minato! Minato! " Kushina mengguncang tubuh Minato untuk membangunkannya.  
" Kaa-san! " Minato terbangun dan terduduk secara tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Kushina.  
Di saat itu juga mereka mendengar suara jangkrik yang entah dari mana datangnya(?)

" Uumm.. Iya anakku? " Kushina tersenyum gugup, aneh dengan kelakuan Minato.  
Di saat itu juga kita dapat mendengar suara jangkrik yang entah gimana bisa masuk ke kamar Minato  
Minato melepaskan tangan Kushina dan memperbaiki gaya duduk nya yang tadi tidak elite(?)

" Gomenasai Kushina.. Aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk lagi "  
Kushina berpikir sejenak, tadi ia mendengar ia berkata kaa-san dan tou-san. Itu artinya, dia bermimpi sesuatu tentang orang tuanya.

" Emangnya tadi kamu mimpi apa? "  
Minato tidak menjawab dan malah melihat ke arah lain agar Kushina tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

" Minato "  
Masih tidak ada jawaban.  
" Minato? "  
Tetap tidak ada jawaban.  
" Minato! "  
Kushina mulai mengamuk.  
" Mi- "

" Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! " Minato membentak Kushina sampai ia tersentak.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sampai..

" Aku mengerti.. "  
Kushina berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu lalu meninggalkan Minato sendirian.  
Minato langsung bersalah karena telah membentaknya, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai ia membentak Kushina sekejam itu(hantu-")

'Gomenasai'

Sekarang mereka berada di meja makan. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara untuk berbicara sampai akhirnya..

" Jadi bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini? " Jiraiya tersenyum kepada mereka.  
" Baik " jawab mereka bertiga serempak dengan singkat + padat + gak jelas(?). Jiraiya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Fugaku yang dingin, tetapi ia pusing melihat sikap kedua orang yang tidak pernah diam tersebut. Mereka bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Jiraiya, mata hanya tertujuh di satu titik yaitu makanan mereka masing-masing(?)

Jiraiya sweatdrop dan mencoba lagi.  
" Kushina, Minato bagaimana drama kalian? "  
" Baik " jawab mereka serempak.  
Gatot (gagal total)

Tsunade juga ikut mencoba.  
" Aku dengar drama kalian itu untuk pentas seni ya? "  
" Ya " mereka kembali menjawab dengan dingin.

Tsunade melihat ke arah Jiraiya sambil sweatdrop seperti mengisyaratkan 'aku menyerah'

Mereka selesai makan dan langsung ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar Kushina..

Kushina tiduran di ranjangnya, rambutnya tergerai dan air mata mengalir. Walaupun ia bukan anak yang cengeng, tetapi ia tetap saja seorang wanita, hatinya rapuh jika di bentak oleh orang dekat seperti Minato.

'Minato no baka. Baka! Baka! Padahal aku mencoba untuk membantunya! Dia kira aku ini apa?!'

Kushina berdiri mengusap air matanya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.  
Saat mandi ia tetap menangis, rasanya ia tidak bisa memaafkan Minato.

Sedangkan di kamar Minato..

Minato mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.  
'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?! Aku ini memang bodoh! Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjelaskan segalanya' Minato.

Minato pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memandikan dirinya dan tentu saja menangis (lagi?) Tetapi kali ini ia menangiis bukan karena hal yang selalu ia tangiskan, ia menyesali perbuatannya.

" Kita pergi dulu! "  
" Jangan pulang telat! "

Mereka berjalan menuju ke universitas. Di sepanjang jalan Kushina sama sekali tidak mau melihat Minato, matanya tidak jelas melihat ke mana.

Saat di kelas..

Mereka sedang mencatat catatan.  
Minato salah menulis 'martabat' menjadi 'martabak' (?)

Ia mencari-cari penghapusnya, sial sekali ternyata penghapusnya tertinggal di rumah.  
Minato melihat ke kanannya.  
" Fugaku, boleh pinjam penghapus? "  
Fugaku membuka kotak pensilnya.  
" Gak bawa "  
Minato benar-benar sial. Dengan sedikit takut ia melihat ke arah kiri, Kushina sedang melihat ke jendela dengan dagu bersandar di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan memegang pensil, sepertinya ia tidak mencatat apa-apa.

" Kushina, boleh p-pinjam penghapus? "  
Minato bertanya dengan sedikit gelagapan.  
" Hn " (OOC! Dia jadi kek Fugaku wkwkwk)  
Kushina membuka kotak pensilnya dan memberikan penghapus kepada Minato tanpa berkata-kata

Setelah Minato menghapus tulisan yang salah dan mengembalikannya ke Kushina  
" Arigatou "

Lonceng pulang..

Kali ini mereka pulang lebih cepat, 3.00  
Semuanya meninggalkan kelas kecuali Fugaku, hari ini dia piket.

" Kushina! Kushina! "  
Kushina terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukannya  
Lalu Minato menarik pergelangan tangannya dan akhirnya ia berhenti berjalan tetapi masih tertunduk tidak melihat kearahnya.

" Aku mohon Kushina! Aku.. Aku minta maaf! " Masih tidak ada jawaban.  
" Aku mohon.. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau memaafkanku "

Diam beberapa detik..

" Apa yang aku mau? "  
Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Minato dengan dingin.  
" Aku hanya maupenjelasan. Tapi kau, tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu. Jadi, selamat sore Na-mi-ka=ze " Ia menekan kata 'Namikaze' dan berjalan pergi.

Lagi-lagi Minato menarik tangannya.  
" Dengarkan dulu.. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu.. "  
Kushina meli[ad tangannya.  
" Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan "  
Minato tersenyum puas.  
" Ayokkita pulang dan tukar baju kita dulu. Akan aku antar kamu ke suatu tempat dan akan aku jelaskan saat kita sudah sampai di sana " Minato tersenyum lembut kepadanya, kemarahan Kushina mulai meredah.

Kushina berjalan ke luar rumah. Minato sudah berdiri di sana menunggunya Minato melihat ke arah Kushina. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi + sopan.

" Kau terlihat cantik, Kushina " Minato tersenyum.  
" Begitukah? " Kushina mengangkat satu alisnya dengan cuek dan berjalan ke Minato  
" Ayok masuk ke mobil "  
Kushina hanya melakukan apa yang di katakan Minato kepadanya.

Saat Kushina dan Minato sudah berada di mobil, Minato menjalankan mobilnya.

" Kita mau ke mana sih? "  
Minato hanya tersenyum.  
" Kita akan ke.. "

 **Behind a happiness**  
 **There is sadness**  
 **Behind the sadness**  
 **There is happiness**  
 **It's according to how you see it**  
 **~Yuki Uzukaze**

* * *

 **Yuki : Itu dia chapter 3 nya! Coba kita main tebak-tebakan dulu. Kira-kira mereka mau ke mana? Jawab di review, mau jawab berapa kali juga boleh :3**

 **Kushina : Ke mana? Kasih tau la..**

 **Minato : Aku dah tau *senyum senyum***

 **Kushina : Kasih tau please!**

 **Minato : Syarat seperti biasa *tersenyum miring***

 **Kushina : Dasar modus. *cium pipi Minato***

 **Minato : *Bisikin jawabannya kasih Kushina***

 **Kushina : Ngapain kita ke sana?!**

 **Yuki : Siapa tau? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Flower for you

**Suzume : Konichiwa! Konichiwa!**

 **Kushina : Uda gak usah banyak basa basi, bilang aja ttebane**

 **Suzume : Ya la ya la... PENTING! Author mau ganti judul cerita karna ngaur sama ending. Siap itu, author mau ganti nama jadi Yuki Suzume, kenapa? Soalnya aneh username ku hahaha**

 **Minato : Ngomong-ngomong wa gak sabar buat chapter 5**

 **Kushina : Tau! Senang kan kau? Suzume pun senang kali la mak comblangin kita**

 **Suzume : Namanya juga fanfiction..**

 **Lisa : Wih.. akhirnya aku muncul juga *mendadak muncul***

 **Aiko : Tapi jadi orang jahat...**

 **Lisa : Dari pada kamu?**

 **Suzume : Heh! Uda uda! Mendingan kita mulai!**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **MULAI!**

* * *

Previous chapter

" Kita mau ke mana sih? "  
Minato hanya tersenyum.  
" Kita akan ke.. "

Chapter 4 : Flower For You

" Kita akan ke toko bunga sebentar "  
Minato tersenyum sedih.  
" Oh " Kushina menjadi penasaran untuk apa mereka ke toko bunga.

Sampai di tengah jalan, poni Kushina jatuh ke wajahnya. Ia merapikan kembali rambutnya dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali.

" Argh! Rambut jelek! Rambut bodoh! Benci rambutku! " Seru Kushina.  
Minato tertawa.  
" Jangan begitu, tanpa rambutmu kamu akan terlihat mengerikan "  
Minato kembali tertawa sedangkan Kushina melihat ke Minato sambil cemberut.

" Emangnya siapa yang suka sama rambut merah? Gak ada kan? " Kushina melipat tangannya dan melihat ke arah jendela.  
" Aku suka, mereka terlihat cantik. Pas sekali untukmu " jawab Minato dengan santainya. Kushina melihat ke arahnya yang ternyata sedang melihatnya.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangan lagi.  
" Lihat jalan! Kalo kecelakaan macam mana? " Kushina berusaha mengahlikan pembicaraan.  
Minato kembali melihat ke arah jalan dan membelokan mobilnya untuk berhenti di depan toko bunga.

" Kamu tunggu saja di mobil ya, aku akan segera kembali "  
Minato wink ke arah Kushina. Kushina melihat ke arah lain yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang sudah ada di wajahnya.

" Minato.. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu " Seorang perempuan tua berambut coklat muncul. (Name:anon:/)  
" Iya.. Bunga biasa ya.. Untuk.. " Minato melirik ke arah bunga berwarna kuning yang jumlahnya 3 di setiap ikatan.

" Baiklah. Ini " Perempuan itu memberikan bunga berwarna kuning itu kepadanya.  
" Berapa harganya? " Tanya Minato sambil hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya.  
" Jangan khawatirkan itu. Khawatirkan saja pacar mu " perempuan itu melihat ke arah mobil Minato yang di dalamnya ada Kushina sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

" Uh.. Dia bukan pacarku.. Dia hanya teman baikku saja " Minato tersenyum gugup.  
" Hah? Sangat menyayangkan, ku kira kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempunyai pacar. Lagi pula dia sangat cocok untuk mu. " Perempuan tua itu sedikit kecewa.  
" Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kalau kamu akan punya pacar, tidak boleh yang lain selain dia " perempuan tua itu mendelik ke arah Minato.

" A-a-aku usahakan? " Minato tidak tau apa lagi yang harus di jawab. Sedangkan, Kushina yang menunggu di mobil merasa sangat curiga.  
'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'  
Kushina menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas.

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya " Minato tersenyum kepadanya, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.  
" Ingat apa yang ku katakan ya " perempuan itu tersenyum kembali. Minato sedikit sweatdrop dan mengangguk. Sekarang ia merasa kikuk + gaje

Minato membuka pintu mobil dan tersenyum ke Kushina.  
" Akhirnya kembali juga ya kamu jelek(saket) " Kushina cemberut.  
" Maaf membuat mu menunggu yang mulia " Minato membungkukkan badan berlagak seperti Kushina adalah sang putri.

" Blablabla " Kushina mengejek Minato.  
Minato menjalankan mobilnya dan mereka berdua terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba Minato menghentikan mobilnya.  
" Kita sampai.. " Wajah Minato terlihat serius dan ia turun di ikuti oleh Kushina.  
'Tempat ini..' Kushina sedikit terkejut karena Minato telah membawanya kemari.

Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan 2 buah batu nisan. Di sana tertera nama orang tua Minato.  
'Namikaze? Jangan-jangan..'

Minato menaruh 1 kuntum bunga dan menaruhnya ke salah satu batu nisan.  
Lalu berjalan ke satu lagi batu nisan dan menaruh satu lagi kuntum bungu, satu lagi hanya ia pegang.

" Eto.. Minato.. "  
" Mereka orang tuaku " Minato tersenyum miris.  
Kushina melihat raut wajah Minato. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan di balik senyumannya.

'Wakata.. Dia berkelakuan aneh karena ia mengingat tentang orang tuanya'  
Kushina juga ikut sedih.  
" Minato-kun. Eto.. Bolehkah aku menanyakan bagaimana kematian mereka? " Kushina sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya, ia takut di bentak lagi.

Minato mengangguk.  
" Hai.. "

" 3 orang pria dewasa datang memasuki rumah ku dengan paksa dan mengikat kedua orang tuaku. Aku di paksa untuk mengambil semua harta di rumahku karena orang tuaku tidak mau menunjukkannya, jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu 15 menit.. Kedua orang tuaku akan meninggal.. Aku berlari ke kamar kita dan berusaha membuka sebuah berkas berpassword. Aku berusaha membukanya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hendak kembali untuk menanyai orang tuaku passwordnya. Tapi saat aku kembali mereka sudah tergeletak dengan punggung penuh dengan tusukan pisau dan darah di mana-mana. Ke-tiga orang tua itu sudah menghilang "

Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun cukup deras.

Minato meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat dan terjongkok ke tanah.  
" Baka.. Watashi no baka.. Baka! "  
Minato mulai menangis, sekarang ia merasa seperti pengecut karena terus mengangis.  
Kushina membelalakkan matanya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Sekarang Minato tersakiti.

Tetapi, Kushina berjalan ke Minato dan ikut kongkok di sampingnya dan tersenyum.  
" Itukah yang kau rasakan? "  
" Kau tidak mengerti.. " Minato membantah.  
" Percayahlah.. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Percayalah, aku tau bagaimana rasanya.  
Aku tau rasanya menangis di saat kau mandi agar tidak ada yang mendengarmu dan menunggu semua orang untuk tidur agar kau bisa berantakan dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih dalam. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya.. "

Minato mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Kushina tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya, itulah senyuman terlembut yang pernah di lihat Minato selama ini.

'Wakata.. Wakata.. Kushina, wakata! Aku sangat buta. Aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau selama ini kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kushina wakata'  
Minato menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

" Berhentilah menyalakan dirimu sendiri..  
Cintailah dirimu sendiri dan banggalah dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan. Bahkan kesalahan, berarti kau mencoba " Kushina tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan perlahan-lahan hujan mulai redah dan matahari kembali menyinari bumi.

Mata Kushina tampak berkilauan dan terlihat sangan cantik di matanya.

Kushina berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Minato.  
Minato melihatnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

" Oi! setiap hari adalah awalan yang baru. Cobalah untuk menjauh dari apa yang telah terjadi dan mulailah yang baru.  
Putuskanlah bahwa mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan.. menjadi hari-hari yang indah " Kushina memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

Minato mengambil tangannya dan berdiri, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Minato.

 _Grep!_

Kushina merasakan 2 tangan yang kuat merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia membelalak matanya dan terdiam, ia terkejut dengan kelakuan Minato yang tiba-tiba itu.

Minato menguburkan wajahnya di rambut Kushina.  
" Arigatou, Kushina "

Minato menyukai aroma dari rambutnya Kushina, itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Minato juga menganggap rambutnya itu sangat cantik meskipun tidak ada yang pernah suka dengan rambutnya.

Kushina tersenyum.  
Pelukan Minato memang kuat tetapi terasa lembut. Kushina merasa segala kesedihannya pergi begitu saja.

Keesokan pagi..

Kushina dan Minato sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas. Fugaku sudah berangkat duluan.  
Hari ini tampilan Kushina sedikit berbeda, ada jepit rambut yang menjepit poni Kushina dengan rapi.  
Jepit rambut itu di berikan oleh Minato kemarin saat mereka perjalanan pulang.

Kushina ingat saat ia mengkomplain rambutnya yang terus menutupi matanya. Jadi, Minato membawanya ke sebuah toko dan membelikannya jepit rambut itu. Warnanya hitam, cocok untuknya.

Minato membuka pintu kelas, semua orang sedang sibuk mengobrol dan melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Kecuali Fugaku yang duduk diam seperti biasa.

" Ohayo Fugaku " Minato tersenyum kepada temannya.  
" Hn " jawaban Fugaku yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya(?)

Kushina melihat ke arah jendela, tidak pasti apa yang sedang ia lihat.  
Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, ia benar-benar bertindak aneh semalam.

Minato menepuk pelan pundaknya.  
" Oi "  
Kushina berbalik dengan wajah yang agak memerah.  
" N-nani ttebane?! " Seru Kushina dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Minato mengangkat satu alis, aneh dengan sikap Kushina.

Tidak lama kemudian, dosen mereka masuk ke kelas..  
" Baiklah buka buku hala- "

 _Kret!_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, semua murid melihat ke pintu.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning dan rok yang menurut Kushina super pendek(?) berdiri di sana.

Ia adalah anak yang tidak kalah terkenal di banding Minato.  
Namanya, Lisa.

" Eh? Lisa? Kamu sudah kembali? " Dosen terlihat sedikit terkejut.  
" Aku tidak bisa berlama-lamaan tanpa Minato-kun " Perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah Minato.

Minato memasang wajah dingin. Sekarang, Kushina mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang duduk di sebelah Minato. Karena itu sebenarnya tempat duduk Lisa.

" Minato-kun! Tidakkah kau rindu dengan ku? " Lisa memeluk lengan Minato dengan manja. Minato menarik tangannya.  
" Untuk apa? " Jawabnya dingin.  
" Aku ini kan pacar mu! Seharusnya kamu lebih perhatian kepadaku! "  
Kushina membuka matanya lebar, ia tidak percaya kalau Minato sudah mempunyai pacar.  
" Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kita itu pacar " Minato memalingkan muka dan berjalan pergi sambil menarik Kushina.

Kushina hanya diam dan membiarkan Minato menariknya.

 _Skip time~_

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi..  
Kushina pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia berjalan ke cuci tangan. Ia membungkuk dan mencuci wajahnya.  
Saat ia melihat ke kaca, ia melihat seseorang lewat pantulan kaca yang sedang melihatnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung melihat 2 orang, ia mengenali salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Lisa. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan yang lebih rendah darinya, berambut coklat di kepang 1 dan berkaca mata, Aiko namanya.

" Oh lihat siapa ini " Lisa tersenyum ke arah Aiko.  
" Entahlah. Siapa kau? " Tanya Aiko tersenyum.  
Lisa memukul kepalanya.  
" Baka! Dia Kushina, perempuan centil yang berusaha untuk mendekati Minato " Lisa kembali tersenyum.

Tetapi Kushina tidak menyukai senyumannya.  
" Kelihatannya kau dan Minato dekat juga ya "  
" Cuman teman baik kok " Kushina memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum.  
'Apa-apaan itu?! Pergi kau sana cewek centil!' Batin Kushina mengamuk.

" Haha! Teman baik! Aku hanya ingin kau tau.. "  
" Hm? tau apa? "  
Lisa tersenyum bangga.  
" Kau tidak punya peluang. Aku adalah perempuan yang paling terkenal di universitas ini dan kau! Hanyalah perempuan aneh yang berpura-pura baik di depannya " Lisa mendelik Kushina.

" A-apa yang kau maksud? Tidak ada peluang? Aku sama sekali tidak mau.. " Kushina membantah.  
" Jangan pura-pura. Lebih baik kau menjauh saja dari Minato. Dia milikku! " Mereka berdua berjalan keluar toilet dan dengan sengaja menyenggolnya hingga Kushina terjatuh.

'Peluang? Pura-pura?! Apa maksud semua itu?! Aku tidak mengerti ttebane!' Batin Kushina terus bertanya-tanya.

" Jadi kalian tinggal menambahkan yang ini.. (Blablabla) " dosen mereka mengajar panjang lebar. Semua murid memperhatikan kecuali Kushina. Ia hanya melihat bukunya yang kosong, dari tadi ia tidak tulis apa-apa.

" Kushina "  
Kushina tetap melihat ke bukunya.  
" Kushina! "  
Kushina terkejut sampai ia berdiri.  
" Aku tidak iri ttebane! " Seru Kushina tiba-tiba. Semua murid tertawa, suara tertawa Lisa yang paling terdengar.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Uzumaki-san? " Dosen mereka sampai sweatdrop.  
Kushina kembali duduk.  
" Maaf, aku hanya gak enak badan. Aku pulang duluan ya " Kushina berdiri dan berjalan melewati dosen mereka.

" O-oh.. Baiklah Kushina.. Pastikan kau beristirahat di rumah " Dosen memperingatkan.  
" Tentu " Kushina tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar.  
Minato merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kushina. Ia tidak seheboh biasanya dan tidak mengatakan kata 'ttebane' di kalimat yang ia katakan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Pikir Minato.  
Sedangkan Lisa sedah tersenyum puas.

Sementara Kushina..

Sekarang ia sudah sampai rumah(nani?)  
Ia langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kyuubi ternyata sedang tidur di samping ranjang Kushina yang memang besar. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang sambil melihat ke langit-langit lalu ke jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3:30.

'Aku ini kenapa sih? Masak aku iri? Mana mungkin! Aku cuman marah aja gara-gara perempuan centil itu bilang-bilang kalo Minato miliknya. Eh, tapi itu artinya aku jealous dong? Udahlah! Mendingan tidur!'  
Kushina berbicara dengan innernya(kek sakura aja)

Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur(yang cepetan?_?")

Satu setengah jam kemudian..

'Shina kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan dia iri? Hahaha seru juga nih. Nanti sampek rumah ku garain dulu ah' Minato senyum-senyum sendiri jalan menuju rumah(Ih ngeri)

'Ngomong-ngomong panggilan shina cocok juga untuknya. Tapi dia pasti marah-marah kalau ku panggil itu terus. Tapi dia juga manggil aku durian jelek' Minato membayangkan wajah Kushina saat berubah menjadi habanero mood.

" Heh Minato. Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Nanti di kirain orang kesurupan lagi " " hahaha, biarin! Yang penting happy "  
Fugaku menggeleng-geleng melihat Minato yang berubah menjadi OOC (gaje)

" Kamu mikirin si merah itu ya? " Tanya Fugaku. Wajah Minato memerah.  
" A-apa? Tidak! N-ngapain aku mikirin dia? " Minato gelagapan.  
" Faktor pertama karena dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Faktor kedua ada kemungkinan kalo kamu suka sama dia " Ucap Fugaku panjang lebar.

" Faktor pertama, aku masih bisa setuju. Faktor kedua, itu mah.. Tidak boleh! " Pria bermata biru itu menutup matanya dan berjalan pergi dengan cuek.

Fugaku memutar bolah matanya 360 derajat dan menyusuli Minato.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah..

" Tadaima.. " Minato berkata saat ia membuka pintu.  
" Okaerinasai " Hikaru membungkukkan badan ke arah Minato.  
" Hn " Fugaku langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

" Kushina mana? "  
" Tadi dia ke atas, sepertinya sekarang dia di kamar, Minato-sama "  
" Baiklah terima kasih "  
Hikaru membungkukkan badan dan menyambung pekerjaannya yang tertunda sebentar.

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung di sambut Kiiroi, anjing kesayangannya.  
Kiiroi menggong-gong riang, ia sangat senang majikannya sudah kembali.

" Sudah.. Sudah.. Aku mau mandi " Minato berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Kushina membuka matanya perlahan dan sekali-kali mengedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.  
Ia mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 5.00.

'Astaga tidur ku lama juga ttebane'

 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_

" KYA! "

Gubrak!

Kushina terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena terkejut.  
" Siapa ttebane?! " Seru Kushina dengan penuh emosi.

" Boleh aku buka pintunya? "  
Suara yang tidak asing bagi Kushina.  
" Tidak! " Seru Kushina.  
Minato tersenyum miring.  
" Kamu marah ya? "

Kushina berjalan ke pintu tetapi tidak membukanya.  
" Enggak! " Kata Kushina.  
Minato tetap ingin menggodanya.  
" Atau mungkin kamu cemburu? "  
" Cemburu apa?! " Jerit Kushina lantang.

" Mungkin kamu cemburu gara-gara Lisa tiba-tiba memeluk lenganku " Minato menyeringai.  
" Ngapain aku cemburu?! "  
" Mana tau.. Asal kamu tau aja ya, gak ada perempuan yang lebih dekat dengan ku selain kau "

Wajah Kushina memerah.  
" Diam ttebane! "  
Minato terkekeh karena membayangkan wajah Kushina sekarang.  
" Okok, gini aja, aku traktir kamu makan mau gak? Sekarang kamu tukar baju dulu, kau pasti belum tukar baju kan? "

Kushina mendengar kata di traktir ia langsung mau, tapi masih gengsi untuk menerimanya begitu saja.  
" Hmph! Dasar kau tukang paksa! Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain ttebane "  
'Sial! Dari mana dia tau aku belum tukar baju?'

Minato tersenyum puas dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menukar baju sekolahnya.

Minato menunggu Kushina di depan kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana penampilan Kushina.

Akhirnya, yang di tunggu-tunggu keluar juga.

Minato tersenyum. Memang pakaian Kushina simple tapi terkesan cantik.  
Tampaknya Kushina masih terlihat cuek.

" Kita makan di mana? "  
" Ada deh. Kamu ikut aja dulu " Minato mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
" Dasar kau ttebane " Kushina melipat tangan di depan dada.  
Minato hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan lucu Kushina.

Mata Kushina melihat ke kiri lalu ke kanan berkali-kali.  
Terakhir kali ia pergi ke mall adalah saat dia masih kecil, sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke tempat luas itu.  
Apa lagi orang-orang terus melihat mereka berdua karena mereka hanya datang berdua dan itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti berkencan.

Minato yang melihat keadaan itu menjadi tambah ingin menjahili Kushina.  
Tangannya bergerak lalu menggenggam tangan Kushina, sekarang mereka tampak bergandengan.

" O-oi! Kamu ngapain ttebane?! " Wajah Kushina sedikit merona.  
" Jelas kan? Gandeng tangan mu " jawab Minato enteng.  
" Bukan itu! Ngapain kamu gandeng-gandeng tanganku? "  
'Dasar kau bodoh!' Batin Kushina geram.

" Jaga-jaga. Mana tau nanti kamu hilang? " Minato memasang muka polos.  
" Astaga, aku bukan anak 6 tahun! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. L-lepasin! Semua orang lihatin t-ttebane.. " Kushina melihat ke orang-orang yang terus melihat ke arah mereka.

Minato tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.  
Kushina pasrah dan membiarkan tangan Minato terus memegang tangannya.

Kushina baru selesai memakan makan siangnya tadi. Tampaknya ia gelisah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.  
" Shina " panggil Minato.

" ... "

" Oi " ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.  
Kushina tersadar dari pikirannya.  
" E-eh? Iya? "

" Kamu mikirin apa sih? "  
Dari tadi sejak mereka datang Kushina terus melamun.  
" Aku gak mikirin apa-apa ttebane " Kushina memalingkan wajah, sepertinya dia masih merajuk.

Kushina melirik ke penjuru cafe tersebut.  
Yang datang semuanya itu keluarga, hanya Minato dan dirinya yang datangnya berdua.

'Ya ampun! Kenapa tadi Minato gak ngajak Fugaku sih?! Kalo kek gini kan kita jadi kek pacaran ttebane!' Batinnya heboh.

" Jadi kau masih merajuk? Kalo gak gini aja, aku punya bukti kalo kamu jauh lebih penting dari pada dia "

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi handphone mewah di dalamnya.

" Ha? Kamu beli hp?! Ngapain?! Ya ampun aku sudah bilang aku gak merajuk ataupun iri ttebane! "  
Kushina bukan perempuan yang mau menyusahkan orang apalagi minta-minta. Lagi pula ia tidak tau cara memakai handphone mewah seperti itu.

" Ow gak mau? Kalo gitu aku buang aja ya "  
Katanya dengan enteng. Kebetulan di dekat mereka duduk ada tempat sampah.  
Ia hendak memasukkan kotak hp itu ke dalam tapi di hentikan Kushina.

Sebenarnya kalo soal memaafkan, Kushina itu tidak marah dengannya. Tapi rasa gengsinya tidak bisa di lawan. (Author juga sering rasain gitu)

Tapi bagi Minato di balik ke gengsiannya selama ini itu menyimpan perbuatan yang sangat baik, Kushina hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng.

Perempuan seperti Kushina tidak mudah di temukan (Limited Edition lol).  
Kebanyakan perempuan kalo di kasih hp pasti langsung nerima. Sedangkan Kushina, malah marah-marah. Benar-benar beda dari yang lain.

(Skip time yo? Peace yo :D)

Kushina berada di atas tempat tidurnya, lampu kamar tertutup tetapi Kushina masih belum tidur.  
Dia masih mengutak-atik handphone barunya, tampaknya ia sedikit kesulitan menggunakan benda canggih itu.

Ia menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya, ia membuka app yang berisi gambar-gambar yang gak jelas. Lebih tepatnya diambil Kushina sepanjang jalan tadi sore saat di mobil karena ingin mencoba-coba.

Lalu sampai ke sebuah foto di mana Minato sedang menyetir dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, wajahnya terlihat serius dan terkesan tampan baginya, sama seperti model.

 _Tok_  
 _Tok_  
 _Tok_

" AKU AKAN MENGHAPUSNYA TTEBANE! " Kushina terjatuh untuk kedua kali dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, ternyata Minato.

" Menghapus apa? " Tanyanya sambil memasang tampang polos.

" Pokoknya gak ada hubungan dengan kau ttebane! " Seru Kushina tiba-tiba padahal semua orang sudah tidur.

Minato hanya terkekeh pelan.  
Kushina menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan Minato.  
Ia memegang bunga berwarna kuning sekalian dengan pot.

Kushina memiringkan kepala.

" Hehehe.. Kushina, bungamu ini untukmu saja ya.. " Minato menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Saat Kushina kembali melihat ke arah bunga yang di pegangnya, ia menjadi teringat kalau bunga itu terlihat serupya dengan bunga yang Minato beli saat mereka hendak pergi ke tempat orang tuanya di semayamkan.

" Aku ini tidak baik dalam menjaga bunga. Setiap kali, semua bunga yang berusaha ku rawat itu selalu saja layu " Tambah Minato agar kata-kata yang di katakannya lebih jelas.

" Jadi kamu mengira kalau aku bisa merawat bunga ini dengan baik ttebane? " Tanya Kushina sambil mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Minato.

" Aku tidak mengira. Aku tau " kata Minato pasti.

" Kalau begitu ya sudah " kata Kushina pasrah.

" Jaga bunga itu baik-baik! Anggap saja kalau ini adalah janji kita " Pesan Minato sebelum berjalan pergi.

" Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjaga bunga ini sampai kapan pun ttebane! " Jawab Kushina dengan cengkringan khasnya.

Kushina menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghidupkan lampunya.  
Ia lalu meletakkan bunga itu di jendela kamarnya.

Kushina kembali menutup lampunya dan berbaring ke kasurnya. Ia mematikan handphonenya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu menutup matanya.

* * *

 **Suzume : Akhirnya...**

 **Lisa : Kok gua nyebelin kali sih di sini?**

 **Suzume : Suka hati saya la mau gimana**

 **Aiko : Aku ma.. kek orang bego *sweatdrop***

 **Kushina : Hahaha.. bego si bego, tetap aja jahat ttebane**

 **Minato : Chapter 5 yang gimana, Suzume?**

 **Suzume : Makanya ini mau aku kasih sedikit (anggap saja spoiler).**

 **Kushina : Ya uda mana?  
**

 **/" Seminggu lagi?! "/" Apa aku benar-benar harus memakai itu? "/" Hancur semuanya! "/" Aku sama sekali tidak setuju "/" Hahaha! Itu sangat cocok untukmu! "/" Kau lupa sepatumu! "/" Aku mencari adikku, Kushina Uzumaki "/**

 **Next Chapter : Stage Disaster**

 **Kushina : Gantung amat. Siapa yang nyari gue? Cewek? Cowok?**

 **Minato: Cewok kali ya?**

 **Lisa : Pasti cowok!**

 **Aiko : Tebakan gue si cewek!**

 **Suzume : Kok jadi pada tebak-menebak? Tidur we tidur!  
**

 **Minato : Ok. Mimpi indah ya Kushina *cium kepala Kushina***

 **Kushina : *muka semerah tomat***

 **Suzume : Tukan mesrahan lagi-" #jomblo**

 **Suzume, Kushina, Minato : Oyasuminasai minna.. *nutup lampu*  
**

 ** _Review  
Please :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Stage Disaster

Suzume : Ini dia... *tersenyum miring*

Kushina : Ngapain senyum-senyum kayak gitu ttebane?

Minato : Kayaknya ada yang gak betul nih kalau dia sudah tersenyum begitu

Lisa : Pasti ada yang gak beres. Pasti aku jadi orang kejam lagi kan di sini?

Suzume : Begitulah.. Tuh baca aja skripnya siap itu ikutin.

Kushina : Btw, kek mana kamu bisa nyelesaiin chapter 5? Bukannya.. bentar lagi ujian?

Suzume : Hmph! Itulah kehebatan seorang Yuki Suzume! (kayaknya author mau ganti nama oc lagi.. hehehe) Baiklah sekarang mulai saja!

1

2

3

MULAI!

* * *

" Kushina ayolah! "  
Minato meminta-minta kepada Kushina.  
" Aku bilang enggak ya enggak ttebane! " Jawab Kushina sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas sekaligus menjauhi Minato.

" Kamu tinggal pura-pura jadi pacar aku supaya fans-fans itu gak ngejar aku lagi " Pinta minato satu kali lagi.

" Kagak! Emang kamu mau suruh aku pura-pura jadi pacar kamu sampek kapan? " Kushina memutar bola mata.

" Sampai kamu lupa kalo kita lagi pura-pura " Minato tersenyum miring sekedar menggoda Kushina.

" Oh.. Kalo gitu kita bisa gak pura-pura gak kenal ttebane? " Tanya Kushina dengan suara yang di buat-buat menjadi lembut.

" Sampai kapan? " Tanya Minato sambil melihat ke atas seperti berpikir.

" Sampai jumpa! " Ucap Kushina dengan dingin sebelum lagi-lagi berjalan pergi darinya.

" O-oi! Kushina! "

Chapter 5 : Stage Disaster

Kring!

" Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian ingat soal kunjungan sekolah Whirlpool? " Tanya dosen mereka.

Kushina tersentak  
'Sial! Aku hampir lupa soal itu ttebane!'

" Jadi kepala sekolah sudah sepakat kalau kita akan mempersembahkan sebuah pentas drama kepada mereka dan kelas kita yang terpilih "

Semua murid mengeluh. Ada yang karena malas ada yang karena gugup.

Minato mengangkat tangannya.  
" Dramanya tentang apa bu? " Tanyanya.

" Dramanya adalah... Cinderela! " Seru dosen perempuan mereka.

" Jadi, ibu uda milih siapa saja yang akan ikut serta. Ada 5 orang yaitu Minato, Kushina, Lisa, Aiko, Fugaku "

Kushina hanya menghela nafas karena malas.

" Sekarang saatnya untuk melihat keberuntungan kalian " dosen mereka membawa kotak yang berisi beberapa kertas.

Pertama yang mengambilnya adalah Aiko, lalu seterusnya sampai Fugaku.

" Sekarang baca isi kertasnya di mulai dari Aiko " perintahnya.

Mereka semua membukanya.  
" Pixie " Peran Aiko.  
" Ibu tiri " di sambung ke Lisa.

" Hahaha! Itu sangat cocok untukmu! " Kushina tertawa di iringi satu kelas.

" Ayah tiri, aku benci ini. Kenapa aku harus menikahinya? " Tanya Fugaku jengkel.  
" Pangeran Saphire " Minato tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena ia sudah menebak bagian Kushina.

" Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ini! Aku yang seharusnya menjadi putri karena aku lebih cocok di banding si centil itu! " ProtesLisa tiba-tiba.

" Tapi mereka memilihnya, artinya dia yang cocok " jawab Aiko polos.

" Diamlah kau bodoh! "

" Sudah sudah. Ia sudah di tentukan jadi kalian tidak bisa mengubah peran. Sekarang ini skrip kalian, latihan di rumah, karena besok hari minggu, kita latihan besok. Kita tampil seminggu lagi! " Jelasnya.

" Seminggu lagi?! " Seru ke-empat murid itu kecuali Fugaku yang hanya cuek.

Kushina membaca skripnya lalu melirik ke Minato yang sekarang tersenyum puas, Kushina sweatdrop dan matanya kembali tertuju ke skripnya.

'Ini akan menjadi cobaan terbesar di hidupku ttebane' batinnya kesal.

" Oh tidak aku harus pergi! " Kushina berlari ke arah pintu kamar.

" We! Kau lupa sepatumu " Minato lelah karena latihan. Mereka sudah latihan berulang-ulang dan Kushina terus melakukan kesalahan.

" Ini sudah malam, tidurlah! Besok kalian harus latihan di sekolah "

" Kushina kamu harus banyak latihan ya " Pesan Minato.

" Ya ya " jawabnya singkat.

Di kamar Kushina..

" Kushina kamu harus banyak latihan blablabla " Kushina mengejek-ejek Minato di depan bunganya.  
Sekarang bunganya sedang berada di atas meja.

Ia menidurkan kepalanya ke meja pasrah.  
" Bagaimana ini? Besok aku pasti akan di permalukan semua orang. Terutama Lisa ttebane " ia bergumam sambil melihat ke arah bunga yang di berikan Minato saat itu, masih seperti bunga yang baru.

" Yosh! Kalo begitu aku akan berlatih hari ini juga ttebane " gumamnya sekali lagi penuh semangat.  
Ia menatap bunganya, sekarang itu dia anggap Minato.

" Yang mulia.. "

" Kushina di mana? Kita akan mulai sebentar lagi "

" Tadi pagi saat aku ketuk pintu kamarnya, ia gak menjawab. Kukira dia uda berangkat " jawab Minato.

" Jangan khawatir! Aku dapat menggantikannya! " Lisa tersenyum bangga sedangkan Aiko hanya senyum-senyum polos, ia sama polosnya dengan Kushina.

" Lisa, sudah ibu bilang. Kalian tidak bisa mengganti peran " Kurenai (hhee? Sejak kapan?) Sweatdrop.

Gubrak!

" Ma..maaf.. Aku te..telat " Nafas Kushina terengah-engah.

Ia menyadari sesuatu saat ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Lisa sudah berpakaian terkesan seperti orang jahat. Begitu juga Fugaku.

Aiko memakai gaun berwarna putih, rambutnya di kepang seperti biasa dan tentu saja tetap memakai kaca matanya. Ia juga terlihat memegang sebuah tongkat sihir.

Sedangkan Minato sudah berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di istana.

Sekarang benar-benar tinggal Kushina yang belum memakai costume.

" Kushina! Ku kira kau tidak datang baiklah sekarang ke ruang ganti, costume mu sudah ada di sana " Kurenai menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan.

Tanpa berkata-kata Kushina langsung berlari ke ruangan itu.  
Di sana tinggal tersisa dua costume yaitu satunya adalah gaun yang agak kucel dan kotor dan satu lagi adalah..

" Apa aku benar-benar harus memakai itu dattebane? " Kushina mendengus kesal.

 _Kret_

Kushina keluar, ia sudah menggunakan gaun kucel tadi.

" Baiklah! Karena semuanya sudah datang, kita bisa mulai sekarang "

Mereka langsung ke posisi masing-masing.  
Kushina membersikan lantai dengan kain lap.  
Lisa dan Fugaku mendatanginya.

" Aku mau tempat ini bersih! Setelah kamu bersikan ruangan ini, aku mau kau membersikan kamar kami " Lisa tersenyum iblis.

" Hn "

'Anak itu.. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mengikuti skrip' Kurenai menaikkan satu alis.

" Baik ibu.. " Jawab Kushina sambil menundukkan kepala.

Lisa sedikit terkejut melihat Kushina yang ternyata dapat mendalami karakternya cukup bagus.

'Sial! Bagaimana dia bisa beracting sebagus ini?' Kutuk Lisa.

'Kena kau ttebane' batin Kushina tersenyum miring.

~skip~

Kushina berlagak seperti sedang mencuci baju di sungai.  
Minato muncul.  
Kushina berbalik dan melihat Minato, ia langsung membungkukkan badan.

" Boleh aku tau namamu? " Tanya Minato dengan lembut.

" Namaku adalah Ruby, yang mulia "

" Uumm.. Ruby. Aku akan membuat pesta di istana 3 hari lagi. Bisakah kau datang ke sana? "

" Tentu saja yang mulia. Bisakah aku mengundang kedua orang tuaku juga? "

" Tentu dan aku mohon jangan panggil aku yang mulia, panggil saja aku Saphire "

" Hai, Saphire "

Minato sedikit terkejut. Hanya dalam waktu semalam, ia bisa menghapal skrip + mendalami karakternya dengan sempurna.

~skip~

" Siapa dirimu? " Tanya Kushina ke Aiko.  
" Lah. Aku ya Aiko. Kamu gimana sih? " Tanya Aiko aneh.  
" Pst! Skrip " bisik Kushina.

" O-oh, aku adalah seorang Pixie. Kamu ingin ke pesta tapi tidak ada baju yang layak iya kan? Jangan khawatir, sihir Pixie akan segera menyelematkanmu " Aiko menggerakkan tongkatnya ke Kushina layaknya menyihir.

Kurenai datang membawa tirai untuk menukar bajunya.

Dalam seketika pakaiannya sudah berubah gaun kembang berwarna merah dengan sepatu high heels yang juga berwarna merah.  
Rambutnya tetap tergerai rapi.

" Hah.. Terimah kasih Pixie " Kata Kushina.

" Kamu harus cepat, pestanya akan segera di mulai. Tapi ingatlah sesuatu, segalanya akan kembali menjadi semula saat jam 12 " pesannya.

" Hai! "

~skip~

" Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya " tanya Minato saat ia berdansa dengar Kushina.

" Tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya "

" Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan seseorang "

 _Ting_  
 _Tong_  
 _Ting_  
 _Tong_

Terdengar suara lonceng yang di buat dengan sound effect (atau apalah)

Kushina melihat ke arah jam yang sekarang menunjukkan jam 12.00

" Maaf yang mulia, aku harus segera pergi "

Kushina berlari dan kali ini ia ingat untuk meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya.  
Ia berlari agar berlagak seperti akan mengambil sepatu tersebut.  
Dan berterima kasih la kepada kecerobohan Kushina yang muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Ia tersandung gara-gara menginjak gaunnya sendiri. Ia mengarah ke Minato dan...

 _Bruk!_

Kushina terjatuh di atas Minato.

" Daijoubu?! " Tanya Kurenai menghampiri mereka.

" Itai.. " Rintih Kushina. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari badan Minato dan melihatnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata terbelalak.

Minato tersenyum miring dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Kau menyukainya? Putri Ruby.. " Minato sengaja menggodanya di tempat umum.

" Diam kau bodoh! "

" Kau hebat Kushina! Kau dapat menguasainya hanya dalam satu hari. Ya.. Walaupun kecerobohanmu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat "

Kushina memukul bahu Minato.

" Aku tidak peduli soal itu! Yang pentingnya, aku benar-benar siap untuk drama minggu depan ttebane! " Kushina merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pulang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam membuat langit yang tadinya biru berubah menjadi jingga.

" Tapi aku serius Kushina, kau harus coba untuk mengendalikan kecerobohanmu. Bagaimana kalo sesuatu terjadi sebelum kita mementaskan dramanya? Bisa-bisa drama kacau balau " katanya serius. Ia khawatir saat mementaskan drama, Kushina terjatuh karena ia tidak mau Kushina di tertawakan.

" Jangan takut. Lagi pula aku sangat ingin tampil! Aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang menghentikanku untuk tampil " Kushina tersenyum serius.

Minato mengangguk.  
" Tapi itu berarti kamu sangat ingin tampil karena pangerannya aku kan? "

" Yee.. Gr lu! "

Dari belakang pohon..  
Ternyata seseorang telah mendengar percakapan mereka.  
Tidak lain, tidak bukan (?)  
Lisa

Ia terkekeh penuh makna.  
" Sayang sekali.. Kelihatannya aku harus membuatmu mengingkari janjimu, Kushina " ia berpaling ke belakang.

" Aiko, aku perlu bantuanmu.. "  
Lisa tersenyum miring kepadanya.  
" Ok ok.. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu " Aiko tersenyum ramah.

" Katakan saja, kau mau membantuku karena ayahku itu orang kaya kan? " Tanyanya sambil berjalan pergi.  
Aiko menyusulinya dari belakang.  
" Sama sekali tidak. Aku melakukan ini karena kau adalah teman baikku " ia kembali tersenyum.

" Oh.. " Hanyalah yang bisa ia katakan untuk sekarang.

1 minggu sudah berlalu..  
Dan setiap hari di habiskan Kushina untuk berlatih drama agar bisa tampil sempurna nanti demi nama baik Universitas.

Hari ini adalah hari besar baginya.  
Saatnya untuk tampil.

Ia bangun pagi sekali karena terlalu semangat.  
Ia langsung pergi bersiap-siap.  
Setelah bersiap-siap, seperti biasa dia akan membangunkan Minato.

 _Tok_  
 _Tok_  
 _Tok_

" Minato? Aku masuk ke dalam ya.. " Kushina membuka pintunya dan mendapati ia masih tidur dan benar saja tebakannya, kamarnya tidak dapat lihat, kamarnya tembus pandang. Keren kan? (Bercanda.. Maksud author kamarnya berantakkan)

" Oi.. Minato.. " Kushina berbisik ke telinganya.  
" Minato bangun.. " Sekali lagi tetapi ia masih belum bangun.  
Kushina sweatdrop.  
" Woi bodoh! Bangun dattebane! " Jeritnya keras sampai bukan hanya membangunkan Minato, melainkan juga membangunkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

Minato langsung terduduk dengan mata terbelalak.  
" Hoi! Kau harus siap-siap! Hari ini kita ada hal penting ttebane? "

" Astaga.. Ku kira apa.. Ya sudah sana kau keluar aku mau mandi. Kecuali.. " Minato menggantung-gantung kata-katanya.

Minato mendekati Kushina dan meletakkan mulutnya agak dekat ke telinga untuk berbisik.  
" Kau mau melihatku tanpa baju... "  
Wajah Kushina memerah dan ia langsung menggeleng-geleng kepala cepat.

Tanpa kata-kata ia keluar dan membanting pintu Minato.

'Kawaii' Minato sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kushina yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya sejak dulu.

" Ayah! Aku berangkat! " Lisa berjalan keluar gerbang. Penjaga membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya dan ternyata temannya sudah berdiri di sana.

" Kau membawanya? " Bisik Lisa.

" Tentu. Aku tidak akan lupa apapun yang kau perintahkan " jawab temannya.

" Bagus.. Dengan begini akulah yang akan menjadi Putri Ruby " Lisa tersenyum iblis.

~back to Kushina~

" Oi Minato! Kamu mau makeup berapa lapis? Atau perlu kupanggil Minato-chan? " Tanya Kushina dengan wajah cemberut.

Tidak lama kemudian Minato keluar dari kamarnya.

" Kok sewot kali sih? Sabar dikit dong, nanti kamu cepat tua gimana? "

" Gak peduli! Ayok cepat kita pergi! " Kushina langsung menarik tangan Minato menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

" Bibi aku berangkat ttebane! " Serunya semangat sambil bergegas keluar meninggalkan Minato.

" I-iya. Dia kenapa bergegas begitu sih? " Tanya Tsunade heran.

" Hehehe.. Dia hanya senang kali soal pementasan hari ini " Minato terkekeh.

" Ya ampun. Sampek sarapan aja lupa bawa " Tsunade memberikan dua tempat makan kepada Minato.

" Baiklah, aku nyusul dia dulu ya. Takutnya nanti aku di ceramahin lagi sama dia " Kata Minato dengan nada mengeluh.

" Mengeluh sih mengeluh. Tapi bilang aja, kamu suka kan di ceramahin dia? "

" Ya pasti su- eh? Enggak la, masak ada orang yang suka di ceramahin "  
Karena tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan, ia langsung pergi menyusul Kushina.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat Minato yang menyusuli Kushina lalu di omeli.

'Bicaralah sesukamu, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kamu lahir. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Minato'

" Tuh kan lihat. Uda ku bilang kita itu kepagian, sekarang aja yang datang baru kita " keluh Minato.

" Oi Minato, aku lapar " Kushina berbicara seakan Minato tidak berbicara dengannya.

(Kacang goreng! Kacang panggang!)

" Dasar. Kau dengar aku atau tidak? " Minato menghela nafas.

" Eh? Tadi kamu ada bilang sesuatu dattebane? " Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

" Lupakan "  
Minato mengeluarkan kotak makan mereka berdua dari tas ranselnya.

" Hehehe " Kushina hanya tertawa.  
Saat Minato mengeluarkannya dia baru ingat sesuatu.

" Oh iya! Kita lupa ambil sendok dari rumah "

" Ya ela.. Jadi kita makannya gimana? "

" Um.. Dekat sini ada tempat makan, kita bisa pinjam sendoknya sebentar "

" Oh ok, ayo ttebane! " Seru Kushina.

Mereka berjalan pergi dari belakang panggung.

(Author : Iya mereka tadi itu ke belakang panggung)

Lisa dan Aiko mengintip dari belakang tirai. setelah mereka memastikan kalau Minato dan Kushina sudah pergi, mereka mulai beraksi(?)

Mereka berjalan ke arah kotak makan milik Kushina dan Minato.

" Siapa yang akan jadi Putri Ruby sekarang, Kushina? " Ia tertawa licik sambil mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang di ambil Aiko tadi.

" Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan 'itu'? " Tanya Aiko polos.

" Tunggu dan lihat saja... "

Kushina dan Minato sudah selesai makan. Para pemeran juga sudah datang.  
Kushina hanya duduk di kursi dan kepala bersandar di meja.

Kurenai mendekatinya.  
" Kushina! Kau belum siap-siap? " Ia menepuk tengan dua kali sebagai signal.

2 orang perempuan datang, merekalah tata artis di sana.

" Astaga! Kau belum di makeup?! Kamu harus di tata sekarang! " Ia dan seorang perempuan di sampingnya langsung menyeretnya ke ruang khusus perempuan.

" Na-nani?! Tunggu sebentar! Seseorang tolong aku! "

Minato hanya senyum-senyum melihatnya.  
Dari tadi ia sudah beres. Minato juga sudah membujuknya untuk cepat siap-siap, tapi Kushina menolak.

" Minato " seseorang menepuk pundak Minato dari belakang.  
Ia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

" Oh.. Fugaku. Napa? " Tanyanya singkat.

" Jadi bagaimana soal dia? "

" Dia? Dia siapa? " Minato memasang wajah polos.

" Kushina.. " Fugaku menghela nafas melihat perilaku temannya yang agak aneh ini.

" Oohh.. Hehehe " ia tertawa kecil. Tidak biasa Fugaku bersifat OOC seperti ini, ia jadi sedikit kepo.

" Ya.. Begitu-begitu aja.. Seperti yang kau lihat di rumah setiap hari " jawabnya enteng.

" Kamu kek gak tau aja.. Aku kan jarang kali keluar dari kamar ku "

" oh.. Kalo soal dia dan aku, sekarang kita itu teman baik " katanya.

" Kau menyukainya, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Cara kamu bicara sama dia, cara kamu garain dia.. "

" Aku kan dah bilang! Aku eng- "

Kata-kata Minato di potong oleh salah satu makeup artis yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

" Kamu temannya? " Tanya perempuan itu dengan nada khawatir.

" Ya " ia menjawab singkat.

" Tolong kemari sebentar.. "

Kushina menunduk sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tampak menahan sakit.

" Kenapa bisa jadi begini? " (Tanyakan saja kepada rumput yang bergoyang)

" Entahlah.. Tadi dia baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan "

Minato duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Kushina.  
Ia sedikit merunduk untuk melihat Kushina.

" Daijobu? " Tanyanya pelan.

" Itai.. " Rintih Kushina.

" Kalau begini kita harus mengganti peran Kushina " kata Kurenai tegas.

" Tapi siapa yang akan dengan cepat menghafal bagian Putri Ruby? " Tanya Fugaku.

" Aku bisa! "

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Lisa melipat tangan sambil tersenyum. Aiko hanya tersenyum lugu di sebelahnya.

" Lisa? Tapi kau memainkan peran ibu tiri "

" Kita bisa menghilangkan peran ibu tiri dan menggantinya dengan ayah tiri iya kan? " Jawab Lisa enteng.

" T-tunggu! Jangan ganti perannya ttebane! " Kushina membantah.

" Tapi kau tidak berdaya.. Sudahlah, akui saja.. Kau memang tidak memiliki peluang " kata Lisa dengan nada meledek.

Kushina tertunduk dan terisak.

" Ku-kushina? " Minato melihat Kushina yang sekarang tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

'1 minggu aku berlatih. Bahkan aku berlatih sampai tengah malam. Tapi.. Kenapa..?'

" Aku akan telefon bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraiya " Kata Fugaku sambil mengeluarkan hpnya.

Minato termenung melihat Kushina.  
Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

Kushina sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

" Istirahatlah Kushina.. Kalo perlu apa-apa lagi bilang saja sama bibi " Tsunade tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

Kushina sekarang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.  
Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.  
Ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya lalu menghela nafas.

" Aku kacau.. " Gumam Kushina pelan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak penuh frustasi.

Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat bunga pemberian Minato.

" Jangan takut. Lagi pula aku sangat ingin tampil! Aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang menghentikanku untuk tampil " kata-kata itu kembali teringat olehnya.

'Itu benar.. Aku sudah berjanji' ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke jam dinding di kamarnya.

'Pentasnya pasti sudah di mulai'  
Pandangan matanya berahlih ke lemari baju.  
Ia membukanya dan tersenyum.

'Walaupun dramanya akan sedikit berbeda.. Tapi ini cocok untuk peran mendadak ini' katanya dalam hati.

" Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? "

" Tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya "

Minato dan Lisa sudah berada di panggung memainkan bagian paling akhir dari drama itu.  
Lisa sudah di beri rambut palsu berwarna merah agar cocok dengan peran Putri Ruby.

" Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan seseorang "

 _Ting_  
 _Tong_  
 _Ting_  
 _Tong_

Sound effect mulai berbunyi dan Lisa berlari ke arah belakang panggung.  
Tetapi sebelum ia sampai ke belakang panggung..

" Onee-chan? " Kushina muncul dari belakang panggung menghadap Lisa.

Semua orang, pemeran, Kurenai, dan termasuk penonton terpelongo terkejut.  
Sedangkan Aiko tersungkur ke lantai (lol) Sangat tidak dapat di percayai kalau Kushina dapat sehat secepat itu.

Kushina terlihat memakai gaun biasa berwarna jingga mudah.  
Ia melihat ke arah Minato seperti memberi kode.  
Karena mengerti Minato menarik rambut palsu Lisa dari belakang dan melemparnya ke belakang pentas.

Lisa mengertakkan giginya kesal.

" Psst! " Kurenai memanggil Lisa dan mendelik tajam kepadanya.  
Mau tak mau Lisa harus meneruskan pentas itu.

" Tunggu! Ku kira kau sudah ku kunci di kamarmu! "

" Aku punya seseorang yang membantuku " Kushina tersenyum miring.

Kurenai langsung mendorong Aiko ke panggung.  
Aiko hampir jatuh dan para penonton tertawa melihat keluguan Aiko.

" Kembali la ke asal mu! " Serunya sambil mengacuhkan tongkatnya ke arah Lisa.

Terpaksa para kru harus membuat Lisa tampak menghilang dengan effect panggung.

(Kushina : Apaan tuh?  
Author : #imagination :D)

Semua orang menepuk tangan.  
Lisa kembali muncul, Fugaku muncul dari belakang panggung.  
Mereka berbaris lalu membungkuk.

" Sudah ku bilang kan? Tidak akan ada yang menghentikanku untuk tampil ttebane.. " Bisik Kushina sambil.

" Aku tau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mu.. " Jawab Minato.

" Ya.. Karna kau tau, kepalamu sekeras batu yang bahkan tidak bisa hancur jika di lempari meja belajarku. Bagaimana orang bisa menghentikanmu? " Sambung Minato.

Kushina tersenyum manis kepada Minato.  
Minato menelan ludah, takut melihat malaikat maut di depannya.  
Kalau Kushina tersenyum seperti itu, artinya maut akan segera menjemput Minato. (Naseb naseb)

" Ya ampun.. Jadi tadi kamu kabur dari rumah? Kamu ini, buat bibi panik saja.. " Tsunade terlihat sedikit marah.

" Hehehe.. Habisnya aku gak tau harus gimana. Kalo aku permisi pasti bibi gak kasih ttebane " Kushina menggaruk kepala.

" Ya uda gak apa-apa.. Yang penting kamu dah berhasil " ia tersenyum sedangkan Jiraiya dan Minato hanya mengangguk.  
Sedangkan, Fugaku hanya diam.

 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_

" Aku yang buka " kata Minato sebelum pergi menuju ke pintu.

Minato membuka pintu dan di sana berdiri seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa darinya dan Kushina.

" Oyasumi.. Aku mencari adikku, Kushina Uzumaki " katanya lembut.

" Ada yang mencariku tteba..ne.. " Ia terpelongo melihat siapa yang ada di pintu.

" Mi.. Mi.. "

TBC 

/" Kamu gak bilang kamu mau datang "/" Aku capek jadi model.. Jadi aku di sini untuk 1 bulan. Tidak keberatan kan? "/" Aku bukan Tsundere "/" Jadi kalian saling kenal? "/" Iya, sensei galak "/" Minato tidak membiarkan aku tidur semalam "/

Next Chapter : Back Again

* * *

Suzume : Itu dia chapter 5 nya :)

Lisa : Untung Kushina tetap tampil, kalo gak nanti aku di lempari batu

Aiko : Eh, itu Mi apa sih?

Kushina : Mi Ramen!

Minato : Emangnya Ramen bisa bicara?

Kushina : Kalau gitu.. Mi.. Mi.. Minato!

Suzume : Hebat. Minato jadi ada dua *sweatdrop*

Kushina : Ayok ke Ichiraku! *berubah jadi anak kecil*

Suzume : Wih! Kok bisa?

Minato : Kan kita cuma pura-pura jadi orang dewasa karna mau buat film ini, masak kamu lupa? Gimana juga kita itu tetap ninja *ikut berubah*

Suzume : Ye! Jadi kita sama umur *nyeret minakushi ke Ichiraku*

Suzume, Kushina, Minato : Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tanya di review

 _Review_  
 _Please :)_


	6. Chapter 6 : Back Again

Author **: Konichiwa... Hehehe... Gomenasai.. Author sibuk soalnya lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, author gak mau cari mati**

 **Kushina : Sok-sokan kali kamu! Emangnya kamu bisa ujian Mandarin sama Agama hari ini?**

 **Author : Mandiri gak bisa, tapi agama mudah kali**

 **Minato : Di chapter ini kita bakal ketemu sama kakak Kushina kan?**

 **Author : *ngangguk kepala***

 **Lisa : Di sini aku gak jadi orang jahat kan?**

 **Author : Kita lihat saja nanti :p Karna gak ada lagi yang mau kita katakan ayok kita mulai saja**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **MULAI!**

* * *

" Mi.. Mi.. Mikoto? " Kushina ikut terpelongo melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Kushina-chan " ia tersenyum.

Chapter 6 : Back Again

Mikoto bersama yang lainnya duduk di meja makan. Fugaku sudah berada di lantai 3. (Wow. Cepat amat)

" Kamu gak bilang kamu mau datang ttebane " Kushina tersenyum senang.

" Jadi kau punya kakak perempuan yang umurnya hanya lebih besar 1 tahun darimu? " Tanya Tsunade sekali lagi.

" Ya! Dia tinggal di Tokyo sendirian karena ada pekerjaan "

" Jadi kenapa kamu kemari? " Tanya Minato.

" Aku capek jadi model.. Jadi aku di sini untuk 1 bulan. Tidak keberatan kan? " Tanya Mikoto.

" Tentu tidak apa-apa! " Jawab Tsunade dengan ramah.

" Arigatou "

" 1 pertanyaan. Di mana Mikoto akan tidur? " Tanya Kushina.

" Di lantai 3 masih ada satu kamar " jawab Minato.

Fugaku berjalan turun ke bawah dan berjalan ke dapur untuk minum air.  
Mikoto melihat Fugaku dan matanya terbuka lebar.

" Fugaku?! " Serunya tiba-tiba.

Fugaku melihat ke belakang.  
Pertama ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Saat ia sudah melihat Mikoto ia langsung membelalakan matanya dan memuntahkan air yang ada di mulutnya.

'Ini mimpi buruk' kutuk Fugaku dalam hati.

Mikoto langsung berlari ke sana dan memeluk Fugaku.

" Astaga sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Dan.. Wow.. Sekarang kamu sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dariku " kata Mikoto.

" Jadi, kalian tau satu sama lain? " Tanya Kushina heran.

Mikoto mengangguk.  
" Dulu kita satu SMP. Tapi aku harus pindah saat SMA "

" Hei lepaskan aku! " Perintah Fugaku.  
Kushina dan Minato sweatdrop melihat Fugaku yang OOC

" Dan dia itu selalu bersikap Tsundere " kata Mikoto.

Fugaku men deathglare Mikoto.  
" Aku bukan Tsundere " katanya sambil berjalan ke atas.

Mikoto mengambil kopernya dan ikut berjalan ke atas.

" Onee-chan! Emangnya kamu tau yang mana kamarmu? " Tanya Kushina.

" Tidak apa-apa! Fugaku akan menunjukkannya! " Jawabnya.

Kushina berdiri.  
" Baiklah! Aku juga sudah mau tidur! Besok kan ada sekolah ttebane! " Kata Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah tangga untuk ke kamarnya.

" Aku juga sudah mau tidur. Btw, paman Jiraiya kok jadi hilang? " Tanya Minato.

Tsunade melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.  
" Dia pasti tertidur di kamar mandi lagi. Jangan takut! Aku atasi saja, kamu pergi tidur "

" H-hai.. " Jawabnya sambil sweatdrop.

Keesokan hari nya..

Hari sedang sore, saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kushina kali ini tidak pulang dengan Minato, ia malah langsung kabur saat pulang. Ia berjalan menuju ke rumah sambil melihat ke kiri, ke kanan, dan belakang berulang-ulang kali dengan waspada seperti sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang.

Akhirnya ia sampai ke rumah, Kushina langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.  
Kushina menghela nafas.

" Yokata.. " Guman Kushina pelan.

" Kenapa? " Minato muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kushina, ia langsung melarikan diri dari Minato saat pulang tadi. Jadi, Minato sembunyi-sembunyi mendahului Kushina.

Kushina langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung.

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu? " Minato mengangkat satu alis dan mendekatinya.

" Co-cotto! " Kushina mundur tetap menyembunyikan tangannya.

" Coba sini ku lihat "  
Baru saja Minato akan menyentuh tangan Kushina, kertas itu sudah terjatuh.  
Minato mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya.

Kushina mengendap-endap berjalan ke lantai.

" Kushina.. " Panggil Minato.

" H-hai? " Jawab Kushina melihat ke belakang dengan sedikit bergetar ketakutan.  
" Apa ini? " Tanya Minato.

" Kertas? " Kushina tersenyum gugup.

" Kenapa nilai mu bisa jelek begini?! " Minato memarahi Kushina.

" Ikut aku ke kamar mu! Cepat " Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina.

" Ujian remedial tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kau harus punya persiapan! Sekarang kamu belajar ini semua! " Perintah Minato sambil memberikan buku yang sangat banyak.

" Tapi apa perlu banyak sekali? Kapan siapnya ttebane? " Tanya Kushina sambil mengeluh.

" Pokoknya kalau belum siap kamu tidak boleh tidur! "

" Tapi saat kamu pergi tidur nanti aku kan bisa tidur secara diam-diam "

" Tidak. Aku juga tidak akan tidur. Kalau kau tidak melewati nilai di atas rata-rata saat ujian nanti. Mungkin kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah " jelas Minato.

Sebenarnya penyebab Minato sangat bersikeras untuk melakukan ini karena, ia tidak mau Kushina di keluarkan. Ia ingin Kushina tetap sekolah di sana.

" Wakata wakata ttebane " jawab Kushina malas-malas lalu mengambil satu buku dan mulai membacanya.

Sedangkan Mikoto..

" Tidak kau tidak boleh masuk! " Seru seseorang dari kamar lantai 3, tepatnya dari kamar Fugaku yang terkunci.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Mikoto.

" Kau menggangguku! "

" Emangnya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? " Tanya Mikoto.

" Bukan urusanmu! "

Mikoto hanya memasang raut pasrah. Karena tidak mau mengganggunya lagi, Mikoto berjalan ke lantai 2 untuk menemui adiknya.  
Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya..

" Salah lagi! Ulangi dari awal! "

" Apa?! Dari awal ttebane?! "

Mikoto membuka pintunya dengan perlahan untuk mengintip ke dalam.

" Aku bukan tipe orang belajar! " Seru Kushina sambil memalingkan wajah.

" Ya. Dan aku yakin kau akan membuat dirimu menjadi tipe orang yang di keluarkan dari kampus " jawab Minato sambil menaikkan satu alis.

" Boleh aku masuk? " Tanya Mikoto pelan.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah pintu.  
" Oh.. Mikoto-san. Tentu saja boleh " Minato tersenyum ramah.

Mikoto masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur Kushina.  
" Kalian sedang apa? " Tanyanya.

" Nilai Kushina hancur semua. Jadi, ujian remedial tinggal tiga hari lagi. Aku harus mengajarinya supaya tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah " Jawabnya.

" Mentang-mentang pintar.. " Guman Kushina pelan.

" Kamu bukan bodoh. Kau hanya malas. Kalau kamu belajar lebih rajin pasti bisa dapat nilai yang bagus! "

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Mereka semua sedang duduk di meja makan.  
Kushina makan dengan perlahan.

" Kushina, ingat apa yang ku bilang. Kau tidak akan lolos. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu tidur sampai semuanya siap " kata Minato.

" Wow... " Gumam semua orang kecuali Fugaku, Minato dan Kushina.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Minato langsung berubah warna.  
" Bukan itu yang ku maksud! Maksudku aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tidur sampai dia selesai belajar! "

Minato berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kushina lalu menarik tangannya.  
" Pokoknya awas kalau nilaimu merah lagi " Minato menyeretnya ke kamar meskipun makanan yang di makan Kushina belum habis. (Di seret bah)

~Di kamar Kushina~

Sekarang jam 9.00 PM.  
Kushina melihat ke belakang menghadap Minato yang sedang duduk membaca buku.  
" Eto.. "

" Kamu sudah siap? Selanjutnya ini " Minato memberikan buka yang di pegangnya ke Kushina.

" Bukan. Um.. Kamu tidak perlu mengawasi ku sampai selarut ini, besok kan ada sekolah " Kata Kushina.

" Kalau aku gak ngawasi kamu, pasti kamu gak bakalan belajar " Minato mengangkat satu alis.

" Tidak kok " jawabnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.  
'Gagal' Tapi batinnya sweatdrop.

" Emangnya kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba bantu aku ttebane? " Tanya Kushina.

Minato sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kushina. Entah apa yang harus ia bilang.  
(Gak mungkin kan dia bilang terang-terangan 'Aku ingin tetap bersamamu'? #jawlogic)

" Aku hanya mau kamu mendapat nilai yang bagus " jawab Minato.  
Kushina mengangkat sebelah alis menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

" Sudah. Sambung saja pelajaranmu, nanti gak selesai "

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.  
" Ya sudah "  
Kushina kembali membalikkan badannya untuk belajar.

Minato diam-diam menghela nafas lega.  
'Selamat..'

Kushina menguak.  
" Sepertinya aku akan ketiduran di kelas hari ini " katanya dengan malas.

" Jangan! "  
Minato juga ikut menguak.  
" Setidaknya tahan sedikit.. Aku juga ngantok " kata Minato.

 **~Di kelas, jam pelajaran~**

Minato melihat papan tulis dengan dagu mersandar di tangannya. Matanya berkali-kali hampir tertutup.  
'Astaga.. Aku benar-benar mengantuk'  
Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati Kushina dengan kepala di meja dan buku menutupi kepalanya.

'Dia sudah tidur..' Minato sweatdrop.

" Kushina! " Panggil dosen dengan keras. Semua murid menoleh ke arah sudut melihat Kushina.

Minato tersentak dan langsung memegang bukunya yang sebenarnya terbalik.  
Kushina menaikkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.  
" Hm? " Hanya yang ia katakan dengan mata setengah tertutup-setengah terbuka.

(Minato : Gimana tu?  
Author : Ya begitu)

" Kenapa kamu tidur? " Tanya laki-laki tua itu sambil menahan emosi.

" Aku mengantuk.. " Jawab Kushina singkat.

" Kenapa bisa? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Kemarin Minato tidak membiarkan aku tidur dattebane.. " Kata Kushina.

" HEE?! " Jerit satu kelas.  
Minato melihat ke mereka semua dan mukanya memerah.

" Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudnya-" Minato melambaikan tangannya, tapi kata-katanya di potong Kushina.

" Padahal semalam aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk terus mencoba.. " Jawabnya lagi sebelum menutup mata.

" Bisa kau diam dulu?! " Seru Minato ke Kushina yang membuatnya kembali membuka mata tetapi masih terlihat mengantuk.

" Kau yang diam! " Jerit salah satu murid.

" Kenapa jadi aku? " Tanya Minato.

" Badanku juga pegal semua karena kita terus terjaga sampai pagi... " Kata Kushina lagi.

" Minato-kun?! " Jerit Lisa.

" Maksudnya belajar! Dia tidak bisa melakukan soalnya dengan benar, jadi kita belajar sampai jam 3 pagi. Kushina, tolong bantu a- Malah tidur! " kata-katanya terpotong saat ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Kushina sudah tertidur kembali dengan posisi duduk.

Minato menggemgam bahu Kushina dan mengguncang-guncangnya.  
" Oi bangun! Kalau tidak aku mati! Bagun! " Perintahnya dan akhirnya ia terbangun.

" Minato " panggil dosennya.  
Dengan gemetar Minato melihat ke arah dosennya.

" Apa kalian benar-benar melakukan..? " Tanya dosen mereka dengan wajah terkejut.

" Tidak bukan seperti itu. Ini benar-benar salah paham! "

" Minato.. "

" Apa? " Tanya Minato menoleh ke samping.

Kushina memegang perutnya.

" Perutku mual.. Rasanya aku mau muntah.. "

Hening. Kelas hening sampai terdengar suara jangkrik yang entah dari mana datangnya (?)

" Minato menghamilkan perempuan! " Seru salah satu murid laki-laki di kelas.

" Dan perempuan itu Kushina " Tambah Aiko dengan wajah innocent.

Kushina masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sedangkan, wajah Minato sudah tidak bisa di jelaskan lagi bagaimana jadinya.  
Minato langsung menarik Kushina keluar kelas.

Minato berdiri di depan toilet perempuan menunggu Kushina yang memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Apa yang kau makan sih? " Tanya Minato heran melihat Kushina. Padahal kemarin Kushina tidak makan yang aneh-aneh.

" Aku makan sushi yang ada di atas meja tadi pagi dattebane " jawab Kushina sambil keluar dari toilet.

Minato facepalm.  
" Bibi sudah akan membuang makanan itu karena sudah basi. Malah kau makan. Kamu sudah cuci muka? " Tanya Minato.

" Sudah.. Sudah.. " Jawabnya.

" Ya sudah ayok kembali ke kelas "

Mereka berdua berbalik dan secara tidak sengaja melihat orang sedang berpacaran di kelas kosong, lalu pasangan itu berciuman. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang sedang melihat mereka.

Entah apa yang merasuki mereka berdua, mereka hanya terdiam sambil melihat mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka melirik ke satu sama lain dan langsung melihat ke arah lain lagi dengan bersamaan.

'Kenapa aku malah membayangkan kita berdua yang pacaran dattebane?' Wajah Kushina sudah sama merahnya dengan rambutnya.

'Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Minato. Kamu bukan paman Jiraiya' Wajah Minato juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Kushina.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan pergi. Keduanya hanya diam tidak ada yang mau membuka suara dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan warna wajah mereka yang asli.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kushina membuka suara.

" Um.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Fugaku hari ini gak datang ke sekolah dattebane? " Tanya Kushina.

" Entahlah.. Dari tadi pagi dia gak muncul.. Mungkin dia sakit " jawab Minato.

Memang sejak tadi pagi Minato tidak melihat Fugaku keluar dari kamarnya. Biasanya, ia akan duluan berangkat atau membiarkan Kushina dan Minato berangkat duluan.

" Hhmm.. Kira-kira sekarang dia sedang apa ya? "

Yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di rumah sekarang..

" Ayolah biarkan aku masuk " Mikoto sedang duduk di depan pintu Fugaku yang di kunci.

" Tidak " jawab Fugaku dingin yang sedang membaca bukunya di depan komputer yang sedang di nyalakan. Lampu kamarnya di tutup.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Mikoto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Pertama, kau ribut, kau bisa mengganggu ku belajar. Kedua, aku tidak pernah memperbolehkan orang masuk ke kamarku " jawab Fugaku tidak peduli dengannya.

" Kamu dingin sekali " kata Mikoto. Lalu di otaknya muncul ide yang bagus.

" Ya sudahlah.. " Jawab Mikoto dengan nada pasrah lalu membuat hentakan kaki dan bersembunyi di belakang tembok di samping kamar Fugaku.

Fugaku membuka pintunya dan mengintip keluar.  
'Apa dia sudah benar-benar pergi?'  
Fugaku berjalan ke luar rumahnya dan untuk memastikan Mikoto sudah tidak ada.

Fugaku kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya.  
" Akhirnya aku bisa sendiri.. " Gumam Fugaku.

 _Tek!_

Lampu kamar Fugaku terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah Mikoto.

" Tidak benar-benar sendirian " Mikoto melipat tangannya dan tersenyum.

" Tidak baik membaca dengan lampu tertutup " tambah Mikoto.

" Argh.. Keluarlah, jangan ganggu aku belajar " ia berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil pensilnya dan tampak berpikir, ia sedang mengerjakan pr yang di berikan sensei mereka.

" Bukan begitu buatnya. Sini.. " Mikoto mengambil pensil dan mengerjakan soal itu.

" Aku bilang kelu- " Fugaku berhenti sejenak melihat hasil kerja Mikoto. Ia langsung mengambil buku itu dan melihat cara kerjanya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya.

" Baiklah.. Aku akan keluar sekarang.. " Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum miring berjalan ke pintu kamar Fugaku.

" Tunggu! "

Mikoto berhenti dan berpaling ke belakang.

" Kenapa Fugaku-kun? " Tanya Mikoto dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

" Tolong.. jadi guruku untuk ujian remedial nanti.. " Fugaku melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, sekarang muncullah sikap Tsundere Fugaku seperti dulu saat mereka berdua baru bertemu.

Mikoto berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan mulai menjelaskan tentang beberapa soal yang Fugaku tidak mengerti.

" Mikoto, kau bilang kau jadi seorang model, jadi kenapa aku gak tau? " Tanya Fugaku, ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang Mikoto menjadi model sebelumnya.

" Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku masih belum terkenal. Tapi aku sedikit jenuh dengan pekerjaanku yang gak bawa hasil ini. Jadi, aku kabur.. " Mikoto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Baka " kata Fugaku dingin.

Mikoto memalingkan wajah sambil melipat tangannya.  
Tanpa sadar Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

Dan kembali lagi ke Minato dan Kushina.  
Sekarang sedang lonceng istirahat dan Minato dan Kushina sedang berjalan di lorong... dengan gugup :D

Faktor pertama, karena kejadian yang baru mereka lihat tadi.  
Faktor kedua, semua orang melihat mereka. Gossip beredar sangat cepat bahkan saat mereka sudah menjelaskan apa maksud sebenarnya.

" Kok mereka lihat kita terus dattebane? " Bisik Kushina ke Minato.

" Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu.. " Jawab Minato.

Di sepanjang jalan mereka terus di lihat yang lalu berbisik ke teman mereka. Mungkin sekarang kalian bertanya sebenarnya mereka mau ke mana iya kan? Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Yup, seperti yang aku katakan, gossip beredar cepat dan untuk sekedar informasi pengedar gossip itu adalah Aiko. Ini bukan perintah Lisa, tapi Aiko bukan menyimpan rahasia yang baik.

 _Tok_  
 _Tok_  
 _Tok_

" Masuk! "

Kushina masuk duluan lalu di susuli Minato, lalu Minato menutup pintu kantor kepala sekolah itu. Minato dan Kushina berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah itu.

(A/N : masih ingatkan kepala sekolah mereka obito? Kita ganti aja jadi... Kakashi bagaimana?)

Kakashi terus menatap Kushina dan Minato datar. Kushina dan Minato juga sesekali melirik satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut selama beberapa menit sampai para readers bisa mendengar suara jangkrik peliharaan author (?)

" Umm... Sensei? " Tanya Kushina karena tidak yakin kenapa mereka di panggil kemari.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " Kakashi memarahi mereka.

" Nani? " Tanya mereka berdua aneh.

" Kalian tau reputasi sekolah bisa menurun drastis jika seseorang mengetahui ini! " Sambung Kakashi frustasi.

Minato dan Kushina bertatapan sebentar lalu kembali ke depan.

" Gomenasai sensei! Kita tidak bermaksud melempar semua buku di perpustakaan tapi saat itu Minato yang memulainya dattebane! " Kushina langsung menunjuk Minato.

" Aku? Kamu yang mengambil buku biologi itu " bantah Minato.

" Aku yang mendapatnya duluan ttebane! " Seru Kushina sambil melipat tangan.

" Cukup! Bukan itu yang ku maksudkan! " Potong Kakashi.

" Bukan itu yang ku maksudkan! Yang ku maksudkan itu, tentang apa yang kalian tadi malam " Kakashi mencoba untuk menurunkan emosi.

" Nani?! Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa! " Jawab Minato.

" Semuanya itu salah paham dattebane! "

" Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini? " Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah poster bertuliskan :

 _Perhatian semuanya!_  
 _Kushina menghamilkan Minato!_

 _Dari : Akio_

Saat Minato dan Kushina melihat tulisan yang bersalahan semua di poster itu mereka langsung tau siapa yang menulis itu. Itu adalah..

" Aiko! " Seru mereka berdua.

Di depan ruangan Aiko tertawa kecil.

Setelah di tegur kepala sekolah mereka keluar dari kantor itu dan menghela nafas. Padahal mereka belum makan siang tetapi malah di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah dan di tegur sampai lonceng istiragat berakhir.

" Aku lapar dattebane " Keluh Kushina.

" Emangnya kau kira siapa yang salah di sini? " Tanya Minato sweatdrop yang sebenarnya juga kelaparan.

 _Kring!_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

" Baiklah sampai jumpa besok. Ingat ujian remedial tinggal 2 hari lagi. Belajar yang baik "

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kampus menuju ke rumah masing-masing meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina di kelas. Minato menyimpan buku-bukunya ke tas dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah Kushina yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai.

Minato menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Kushina hendak membangunkannya, tetapi berhenti, ia sudah cukup banyak memarahinya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa kalau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini salahnya. Ia mendorong Kushina terlalu tegas sampai tidak membiarkan ia tidur.

Minato hanya duduk di sampingnya dengan aneh. Cahaya matahari menyinari kelas dengan warna jingga dari langit sore, membuat Kushina terlihat lebih cantik di mata Minato. Kalau menurut Minato, Kushina perempuan yang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Lisa yang selalu di kejar-kejar laki-laki di kampus.

Minato menyukai segalanya tentang Kushina. Penampilannya, Kushina perempuan yang simple, tidak suka memakai make up. Ia hanya tampil natural dan itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Kushina cantik. Matanya memiliki pandangan yang terkesan galak padahal sebenarnya di dalam ia baik. Senyumnya juga bisa mengubah perasaan Minato dari suram menjadi senang.

Ia juga memiliki sifat yang baik, sedikit Tsundere tetapi lucu. Tetapi ada satu yang benar-benar menangkap perhatian Minato, yaitu rambutnya, rambut merahnya. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kushina, ia tau ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang dirinya. Dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat ia bahagia. Dialah yang bisa membuatnya memiliki berbagai perasaan aneh ke Minato.

Minato menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Kushina dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya.

'Apa aku benar-benar..' Minato menatap Kushina dengan lembut.  
Minato segera menarik kembali tangannya.  
'Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya temannya, tidak ada yang lebih, dia itu seperti adikku sendiri iya kan?' Pikirannya muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.  
'Tapi kalau begitu, perasaan apa ini..?'

Kelopak mata Kushina sedikit bergerak dan dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya melihat Minato yang duduk di sebelah nya, berusaha untuk bersikap normal.  
Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan mengusap matanya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. (Karna dia duduk di sebelah jendela)

" Ini sudah jam berapa? " Tanya Kushina.

" Jam 6.00 " jawab Minato sambil melihat ke jam tangannya. (Biasanya mereka pulang jam 5)

" Ha?! Oh tidak! Kita harus cepat pulang! Aku belum belajar accounting! Dan soal-soal yang kamu berikan semalam belum aku kerjakan dattebane! Kita harus cepat pulang dattebane! " Seru Kushina dengan keras, rasa ngantuknya langsung hilang begitu saja.

Minato tersenyum.  
" Tidak.. " Ia menutup matanya.

" Tidak?! Kenapa?! "

" Ayok kita pergi makan ramen dulu " Minato berkata lembut ke Kushina.

Kushina terpelongo tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Minato.  
" Hontouni? "

Minato menggangguk.  
Kushina tersenyum senang.  
Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke gerbang pintu keluar. Karena terlalu senang mereka sampai lupa kalau jam 6.30 pintu gerbang sudah di tutup.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu gerbang.  
" Jadi sekarang kita harus gimana? " Tanya Minato ke Kushina.

" Aku tidak tau kalau kamu, tapi aku bisa melewati gerbang ini dengan mudah dattebane " Kushina berjonkkok dan tampak menarik celana leggingnya sampai berada panjang ke bawah lutut.

" Sejak kapan kamu menggunakan itu? " Tanya Minato sweatdrop.

" Sejak awal aku masuk sekolah ini. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga ttebane " Kushina tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati gerbang dan mulai memanjatinya.  
" Oi Kushina, hati-hati, nanti kamu jatoh "

Kushina tidak terlihat kesulitan saat memanjat gerbang itu. Ia sampai ke atas gerbang dan meloncat ke bawah dengan mudah. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum bangga.

" Sekarang giliranmu dattebane! "

" Ummmm... "

Hari sudah malam, sekarang mereka sedang berada di warung ramen kecil bernama Ramen Ichiraku.

" Itadakimasu! "  
Kushina melahap ramennya.

Minato melihatnya dengan wajah datar seperti -_-

" Do shita no? " Kushina bertanya dengan wajah polos.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bilang ada kunci? " Tanya Minato masih memasang wajah polos.

 **Flashback**

Kushina bersandar ke gerbang, ia bermain handphonenya sambil menunggu Minato.

Duk!

" Argh.. " Rintih Minato.

" Eh? Nekat kali kamu manjat gerbangnya ttebane? " Kushina memasang wajah heran.

" Lagi pula aku juga gak punya pilihan lain " Minato berdiri dan membersikan debu dari celananya.

" Tentu saja kamu punya pilihan lain. Kamu bisa memakai kunci yang ada di samping gerbang itu dattebane " Kushina mengangkat satu alis.

" Nani?! "

 **Flashback end**

" hehehe... " Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Minato menghela nafasnya dan mulai memakan ramennya. Setelah selesai makan, mereka- tunggu...

(Author : Kushina! Berapa kali harus aku katakan jangan ubah apa yang aku tulis di skrip)

Setelah selesai makan, Minato membayar makanan mereka dan berjalan pulang. Di sepanjang jalan, Kushina berkomat-kamit tentang sesuatu. Minato berusaha untuk merespon ke setiap pertanyaan Kushina yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah, Minato membuka pintu.

" Tadai.. "  
Minato di potong oleh Kushina yang langsung berlari ke dalam ruang.  
" Tadaima ttebane! "

Ia langsung melempar tasnya dengan sembarang dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, sama sekali tidak ada orang di sana, suasana sangat sunyi.

" Di mana semua orang dattebane? " Tanya Kushina tidak jelas ke siapa. (Baiklah mungkin sekarang para readers akan berkata 'di mana dua main bersaudara itu? Di mana Haruka dan Hikaru?)

" Paman dan bibi bilang mereka punya kerjaan tambahan, jadi hari ini mereka pulang lebih malam. Fugaku mungkin lagi ngurung diri di kamar seperti biasanya. Kalau Mikoto mungkin sudah tertidur.. " Minato memelankan suaranya.

" Tertidur? Mana mungkin! Ini saja baru jam tujuh " jawab Kushina dengan suara keras seperti biasanya.

" Terserahlah.. Sekarang bawa ini ke kamar mu, pergi siap-siap. Nanti aku akan datang ke kamarmu, kita sambung pelajaran " Minato memberikan Kushina tas ranselnya kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya kamarnya sendiri sering berantakan tetapi ia tidak mau itu juga terjadi ke Kushina. Minato berjalan ke lantai dua di susuli Kushina.

Kushina masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping Kyuubi yang sedang bermain dengan bola yang di belikan Kushina dulu. Kushina melihatnya dan berjongkok.

" Aku masih harus memandikanmu.. Kamu sudah makan kan? Tentu saja sudah, pasti dan 'pageranmu' sudah makan bersama ttebane " Kushina tau kalau Kyuubi menyukai Kiiroi. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap tangguh di depannya, Kushina tau kalau ia hanya ingin tidak terlihat baik di depan Kiiroi.

Kushina berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia memandikan Kyuubi, memandikan dirinya sendiri, memakai baju tidurnya, blablabla dan akhirnya ia hanya duduk di kasurnya sambil mengeringkan bulu Kyuubi. Bahkan setelah ia mengeringkan bulunya, Minato belum muncul.

'Argh! Di mana dia dattebane? Dia bilang mau belajar, tapi dia malah gak muncul-muncul!' Keluh Kushina.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek apakah Mikoto sudah tidur atau belum. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke atas, Kyuubi hanya duduk di sana melihat Kushina dengan aneh.

Kushina sampai di depan pintu kamar Mikoto dan hendak mengetuknya, tetapi terhenti karena terdengar suara berbicara dari dalam. Ia mendekatkan telinga ke pintu kamarnya untuk mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan.

" Apa? Tapi dari mana kamu tau aku di sini? "

Kushina dapat menebak kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telephoneonnya karena ia tidak mendengar suara orang lain, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan orang di telephone itu.

" Seseorang melihatku? T-tapi tunggu, kamu tidak bisa datang kemari, orang-orang akan terganggu dengan kedatangan kalian "

Minato mengintip dari balik tembok dan mendapati Kushina di depan pintu kamar Kushina.

" Kamu sedang apa..? " Tanya Minato.

Kushina hanya membuat isyarat untuk menyuruhnya datang. Minato berjalan ke tempatnya sambil melihatnya dengan aneh. Kushina menunjuk pintu kamar Mikoto lalu kembali mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu, Minato hanya mengikutinya.

" 1 minggu lagi?! Oh tidak tidak.. Aku mohon jangan "

'Tidak. Aku harus datang ke rumah itu minggu depan, bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi terkenal kalau kamu tidak mau bekerja keras?' Terdengar suara laki-laki dari telephone, tetapi tidak bisa di dengar Minato dan Kushina.

" T-tapi- "

 _Tut..._

Mikoto menghela nafas sambil melihat ke bawa.

Minato menarik Kushina dari sana.  
" Kira-kira siapa itu? Kedengarannya serius ttebane " tanya Kushina.

" Mana aku tau.. Yang penting sekarang kita belajar dulu "

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar Kushina (tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti 'itu') untuk belajar, tetapi kali ini hanya sampai jam 9 dan mereka pergi tidur (tentu saja di kamar masing-masing)

Kesokan harinya..  
Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas. Hari ini mereka datang setengah jam sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Saat sampai di depan kelas.

" Aku ke toilet sebentar " Kushina langsung berlari.

Lisa sedang meminum sekaleng minuman kopi sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Tiba-tiba Kushina berlari melewatinya.  
'Hmph! Anak itu! Aneh sekali, bagaimana Minato-kun bisa menyukai orang seperti dia?' Lisa melihatnya berlari menuju ke toilet perempuan dan hampir menabrak dinding saat hendak masuk.

'Dasar anak buta' Lisa akan meminum kopinya lagi hanya saja ia di dorong seseorang dari belakang, kopinya jatuh ke lantai. Ia akan segera memarahi siapapun yang ada di belakangnya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Aiko berdiri di sana.

" G-gomenasai! "

" Argh! Kamu sama butanya dengan anak itu! " Lisa membungkukkan badan hendak mengambil kaleng minuman itu tetapi tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat ke kopi yang membasahi lantai itu dan tiba-tiba terkekeh. Aiko melihatnya aneh.

" Lisa-chan? Ada apa? "

" Oh! Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja.. aku mendapat ide " Lisa kembali terkekeh.

Minato duduk di mejanya bosan sambil melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Di sebelahnya ada Fugaku yang sudah sampai bahkan lebih cepat dari Minato.

'Di mana dia? Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah kembali'

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap 2 orang yang tidak asing. Ia melihat Aiko dan Lisa sedang membawa 1 baskom air yang cukup besar. Lisa tidak sadar kalau Minato sedang melihatnya. Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, bisanya Lisa paling tidak suka bersih-bersih karena ia tidak suka dengan kotoran, jadi apa yang ia lakukan membawa sebaskom air seperti itu.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah lebih jauh dari pintu kelas, Minato memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kembali ke Kushina..

Akhirnya ia keluar dari toilet perempuan dan langsung di hampiri Aiko.

" Kushina-chan! Ikut aku! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang keren! " Aiko berkata dengan wajah ceria.

Kushina melihatnya sebentar.  
'Dia teman Lisa, mungkin dia lagi merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi dia kan polos ttebane.. Akan aku coba ikuti saja..' Kushina hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan sampai dekat dengan tangga menuju ke lantai 3. Kushina melihat ke kiri lalu ke kanan, tidak ada apa-apa.

" Apa yang mau kamu tunjukkan? " Tanya Kushina.

" Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar ya.. " AIko berlari menuju ke tangga dan berlari ke atas. Kushina hanya berdiri di sana menunggu dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba dari berlakang seseorang mendorongnya.

 _Splash!_

Kushina terjatuh ke lantai, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minato yang basah kuyup. Kushina melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak tidak tau apa yang terjadi, itu terjadi terlalu cepat.

" M-M-Minato-kun! " Seru Lisa. Ia langsung berlari ke bawah.

" G-gomen! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyirammu.. " Lisa melihat ke bawah. Sedangkan, Aiko tidak berani turun saat melihat raut wajah Minato.

" Jadi maksudmu, kamu bermaksud untuk menyiram Kushina? " Tanya Minato dengan wajah dingin.

" T-tidak! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu! "

Kring!

Minato menarik Kushina menuju ke kelas.

" Minato kamu basah kuyup dattebane! Kamu harus tukar bajumu dulu! Kalau gak nanti kamu sakit ttebane! "

" Daijobu.. " Jawab Minato singkat.

Kushina hanya melihat ke bawah merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas, belajar, makan siang, belajar lagi, bla ^"*#!?/  
Setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di jalan Minato bersin beberapa kali dan Kushina juga sedikit memarahinya karena tidak mendengarkannya, tetapi ia hanya tetap mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'

Hari sudah malam.. (Cepat kale..)  
Mereka semua baru selesai makan malam. Semua orang langsung menuju ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Kushina yang masih duduk di meja.

Minato mengumpul piring-piring kotor di meja, itu memang sudah kebiasaannya sehari-hari di rumah.

Kushina melihat ke Mikoto sekejap. Sejak Kushina mendengar pembicaraannya di telephone kemarin, Mikoto bersikap agak aneh, ia menjadi sedikit pendiam dan tidak mengejar-ngejar Fugaku seperti biasanya.

 _Prang!_

Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi. Ia melihat Minato yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Minato! "

" Suara apa itu?! " Tanya Tsunade.

Tsunade langsung berlari turun dan berjongkok di sebelah Minato. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke kening Minato.

" Dia deman tinggi! Jiraiya! Bawa dia ke kamarnya "  
Rasa bersalah Kushina bertambah.

Jiraiya turun ke bawah dan membawa Minato ke kamarnya, ia membaringkan Minato ke kasurnya. Tsunade mengambil termometer digital dari laci di samping kasur Minato lalu mengecek suhu badan Minato. Ia melihat ke termometer itu.

" Demamnya cukup parah.. Tapi dia hanya perlu sedikit istirahat " jelas Tsunade singkat. Ia memang tau banyak dengan ini karena ia juga bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Konoha.

Mikoto masuk ke kamar membawa seember air dan kain lalu, memberikannya ke Tsunade. Tsunade sedikit membasahi kain itu, memerasnya dan meletakkannya di dahi Minato.

" Ayuk.. Biarkan dia tidur.. "

Mereka semua keluar dari kamar kecuali Kushina yang masih berdiri di sebelah Minato yang masih tidur. Ia berjongkok dan melihat ke Minato dengan raut wajah cemas.

" Gomene.. Aku tau ini salahku.. Kalau aku tidak sebodoh itu, kamu tidak akan basah. Sekarang kamu jadi deman tinggi... " Ia berhenti berbicara sebentar.

" Aku bodoh berbicara dengan kamu.. Kamu aja tidur. Sekarang aku saja belum belajar.. Tapi.. " Kushina berdiri.

" Arigatou.. Aku akan mencoba semampuku untuk tidak di keluarkan ttebane " Kushina berjalan keluar dari kamar Minato.

Beberapa detik setelah Kushina keluar, Minato membuka matanya dan melihat ke pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum senang.

'Dasar anak aneh.. Kenapa aku tertarik kepadamu?' Minato tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Keesokan harinya..  
Kushina sudah berangkat tadi pagi, hari ini libur, hanya perserta ujian remedial yang datang ke sekolah.

Minato sedang duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Ia masih gelisah tentang Kushina. Walaupun dia percaya dengan Kushina, tapi siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau 'teman' mu akan di keluarkan kalau tidak mendapat nilai yang bagus.

 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_

Minato menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, tanpa sadar ia berharap itu Kushina dan benar saja. Kushina berdiri di sana melihat ke bawah, rambut merahnya menutupi wajahnya. Minato menggigit bawah bibirnya sambil melihat Kushina dengan wajah cemas.

" Jadi bagaimana? " Tanya Minato.

Kushina tidak menjawab tapi berjalan mendekati Minato. Ia bersujud dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kasur Minato. Minato menepuk pelan kepala Kushina.

" Maaf aku gak bisa ngajarin kamu.. Seharusnya kemarin aku me- "

" Aku tidak di keluarkan dattebane! " Seru Kushina secara tiba-tiba.

" Nani? " Minato tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

" Aku tidak jadi di keluarkan dari sekolah dattebane! " Kushina berdiri dan melempar kertas ujiannya ke wajah Minato. Minato melihat hasil ujian Kushina, tidak terlalu bagus dan tidak terlalu buruk, cukup bagus untuk tidak di keluarkan.

" Bagus! Lihat? Aku bilang kamu pasti bisa melakukannya " Minato tersenyum ceria.

" Hmph! Mungkin aku mempunyai bakat dalam belajar dattebane " Kushina tersenyum miring sambil menutup matanya.

" Emangnya kalau aku tidak sakit semalam apa kamu bakal belajar? " Minato mengangkat satu alis.

Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
" Hehehe.. Gomen.. Saatnya untuk memberitahu Mikoto dan Fugaku! " Kushina langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Awalnya Minato melihat ia dengan tatapan bosan, tapi berubah menjadi senyuman.

'Setidaknya kamu berusaha dengan usahamu sendiri. Tidak salah aku menolongnya kemarin..'

/" Apa yang kau bawa itu "/" Kelihatannya Lisa ada saingan "/" Apa aku harus membaca ini semua dattebane? "/" M-Mikoto, aku tidak bisa membuat coklat "/" Kita perlu model lain yang lebih cocok untuk tema ini, kita perlu pasangan yang cocok "/

Next Chapter : Kushina's Day  


* * *

  
 **Author : Itu dia chapter 6! Author tau.. memang jelek..**

 **Kushina : Walawe, ternyata Mikoto. Tandanya Fugaku dah punya pairingnya**

 **Fugaku : Diam**

 **Minato : Ku kira entah siapa *sweatdrop***

 **Lisa : Walah... Kena lagi gue**  
 **Aiko : Peran kita di chapter 6 gak banyak ya? Baguslah.. karna aku mau tidur..**

 **Kushina : Btw, maksud dari chapter 7 apa? kok judulnya Kushina's Day?**

 **Author : Mau tau aja :P Okay.. sekali lagi hontoni gomenasai..**

 _ **Please**_  
 _ **Review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Kushina's Day

**Author : Hehehe.. hallo *ngelak dari pisau yang di lempar readers* Gomenasai! Author betul-betul sibuk.. Soalnya hari itu pindah rumah..**

 **Kushina : Jadi curhat -"**

 **Minato : *baca skrip* Wow.. menarik..**

 **Kushina : *ikut baca skrip* Kok ada scene yang kek gitu?!**

 **Author : Kek gitu apanya? Sudah jangan banyak komentar! Mulai saja! Oh iya tapi sebelum mulai..**

 **Kai-Chan! (Semoga Kai-chan ada baca ini)**  
 **Entah kenapa author gak bisa jawab review mu, gak ada tombol replay..**  
 **Jadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan mu itu.. Memang gak ada tertulis di cerita mereka masih mengira dia menghamilkan kushina atau gak. Sebenarnya author mau buat Kushina sama minato membabarkan kertas yang tertulis kalau itu semua salah paham, tapi rasanya salah tempat kali di cerita.. Jadi engak aku tulis deh hehehe...**

 **Ok sekarang..**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Mulai!**

* * *

Kushina berjalan ke arah lokernya. Ia akan membukanya, tetapi ia melihat beberapa kertas yang terjepit di pintu lokernya. Saat ia membukanya, surat-surat langsung berjatuhan dari lokernya.

" Eh? " Kushina melihat surat yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Chapter 7 : Kushina's Day

Waktu sudah berjalan satu minggu setelah Kushina mengikuti ujian remedial. Besok adalah hari yang paling tidak di sukai Kushina yaitu hari..

" Tadaima.. "

Hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat, mereka pulang jam 12:00 karena guru mereka harus pulang karena masalah keluarga. Seperti biasa Minato pulang membawa seplastik besar surat-surat.

" Aku benci hari Valentine dattebane "

Ya, itulah hari yang paling tidak di sukai Kushina. Bukan hanya karena ia akan melihat warna pink menghiasi seluruh jalan, tetapi ia juga akan melihat orang berpacaran dan berbicara dengan lebaynya. Dan hari ini alasan kenapa ia tidak suka Valentine sudah bertambah, yaitu..

" Kushina juga dapat? " Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Kushina membalikkan tasnya dan surat-surat yang tidak kalah banyaknya dengan milik Minato. Memang Minato selalu mendapat surat bahkan sebelum hari Valentine saja lokernya sudah banyak di selipkan surat.

Wajah Kushina gelap.  
" Bagaimana cara aku membaca ini semua dattebane? " Tanya Kushina.

" Baca saja beberapa surat dengan acak dan membacanya " Tsunade berjalan ke meja makan membawa makanan.

Kushina menghela nafas.

" Jangan khawatir.. Kita baca sama-sama surat-surat itu " Mikoto tersenyum.

Fugaku berjalan ke kamarnya membawa tasnya. Mikoto membantu Kushina memindahkan surat-surat itu ke meja di ruang tamu. Mereka berempat (tsunade, kushina, mikoto, minato) duduk di sofa.

" Ok.. Aku duluan! " Mikoto mengambil salah satu surat itu.

" Dari Takashi. Uumm... Aku mohon nikahi aku? Apa ini? " Mikoto meletakkan surat itu ke sisi meja lain.

" Giliran ku. Dari Mitsuo. Aku tahu setiap detail dirimu, aku mengikutimu kemana pun kamu pergi, aku mencintaimu! Tolong jadilah pacarku? Astaga itu mengerikan dattebane " Kushina meletakkan surat-surat itu di sisi meja lainnya.

" Sekarang bibi. Dari Sichiro. Aku tau aku baru pindah kemarin ke universitas ini, tapi aku sudah langsung menyukaimu! Aku mohon jadilah pacarku. Kenapa isi surat-surat ini aneh-aneh semua? " Tsunade meletaknya surat itu ke kumpulan surat lainnya yg sudah di baca.

" Minato, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kamu diam terus, kamu gak mau coba baca juga? " Tanya Mikoto. Minato memang diam sejak mereka membaca surat-surat itu tadi.

" Tidak kenapa-kenapa " jawab Minato singkat. Ia langsung mengambil tas dan seplastik surat-surat itu ke kamarnya. Mereka semua hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

" Aww.. Bukan itu manis Kushina? Dia cemburu " Mikoto tersenyum ke Kushina.

" Hah? Apa iya dattebane? " Tanya Kushina dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan.

" Kamu memang tidak peka " Tsunade memukul kepalanya sendiri.

~Di kamar Minato

Minato merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Kiiroi melompat ke ranjang dan juga ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Minato. Ia mengelus kepala Kiiroi perlahan.

Lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk menghadap anjingnya yang juga sudah mengubah posisi menjadi posisi duduk.

" Menurutmu Kushina akan menuliskan aku sesuatu? Atau mungkin membuatkan aku sesuatu? " Minato sekarang menjadi berbicara dengan anjingnya.

Kiiroi hanya melihatnya terus.

" Aku meragukan itu.. Dia tidak terlihat tipe perempuan yang seperti itu, lagi pula dia mungkin tidak menyukaiku.. Argh! Kenapa dia harus sangat menarik?! " Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Apa harus aku yang menuliskan dia surat? " katanya lagi. Kiiroi hanya menguap.

 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_  
 _Tok!_

" Siapa? " Tanya Minato.

" The Red Habanero dattebane " terdengar jawaban dari pintu.

" Berhenti memanggil dirimu dengan nama itu " Minato _sweatdrop_.

Kushina membuka pintu lalu mengintip ke dalam sambil tersenyum menampakkan giginya.  
" Kenapa? Bukannya itu cocok untuknya? Oh iya, cepat kebawa, makanan sudah siap " kata Kushina sambil langsung menutup pintu kamar Minato.

Setelah selesai makan, Minato langsung pergi ke kamarnya, itu bukan sikap biasanya.

" Dia kenapa sih dattebane? " Tanya Kushina sambil melihat ke arah Minato.

" Kan aku sudah bilang! Dia itu cemburu.. Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh diam saja, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu " jawab Mikoto.

" Hm? " Kushina memiringkan kepala.

Mikoto menghela nafas.  
" Apa yang biasa di kasih perempuan ke laki-laki saat hari valentine? " Tanya Mikoto berusaha sabar dengan adiknya.

" Umm... Jus lemon? " Kushina tersenyum gugup.

" Bukan! Perempuan memberikan coklat " jawab Mikoto.

" Ooohh! Itu tidak masuk akal " Kushina melihat Mikoto dengan tatapan bosan.

Mikoto menghela nafas lagi.  
" Baiklah.. Ikut aku ke market, beli perlangkapan untuk membuat coklat, pulang ke rumah dan segera membuat coklat itu ke dia "

" Sekarang? "

" Sekarang "

Mikoto menyeretnya sampai ke market dan mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang di perlukan. Setelah selesai, Mikoto langsung menyeret Kushina keluar dari market itu.

" Tunggu dulu, aku- "

" Pokoknya kamu harus membuatnya " potong Mikoto.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah.  
" Tapi- "

" Gak ada tapi Kushina, Minato itu orang yang special untukmu iya kan? Aku yakin dia juga berpikiran yang sama " Mikoto tersenyum.

Mikoto mengintip ke dalam sekilas untuk mengecek apa ada orang atau tidak. Saat memastikan tidak ada Minato di sana, ia membawa masuk bahan-bahan itu.

" Kau tidak mengerti, aku- "

" Aku mengerti Kushina, kau hanya gugup. Kau tidak perlu gugup, Kushina " potong Mikoto lagi.

Ia meletakkan semua bahan-bahan itu ke dapur.  
" Sekarang kita bisa mulai membuat coklat-coklatnya. Kushina kau buat saja untuk Minato, aku akan buat un..tuk.. " Senyum Mikoto memudar saat melihat tatapan datar Kushina.

" K-kenapa? K-kamu tidak enak badan? " Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum gugup.

" Aku berusaha mengatakan. Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat dattebane! " Jawab Kushina agak kuat dengan frustasi.

" O-oh.. Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajari mu! " Mikoto berkata dengan bersugguh-sungguh.

" Um.. Apa kau yakin? Aku itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak ttebane " Jawab Kushina. Mikoto bisa mendengar nada tidak kepastian dari Kushina.

" Tentu saja! Ikut saja apa yang aku katakan. Pertama parut setengah gelas mentega coklat lalu di lelehkan "

" Kenapa harus di parut dulu? Kenapa gak langsung di lelehkan saja ttebane? " Tanya Kushina.

" Kalau kamu melelehkannya dulu, nanti akan lebih mudah di lelehkan " jelas Mikoto. Mikoto tersentak karena baru teringat sesuatu.

" Kushina! Minato tidak boleh tau kalau kita sedang membuat coklat! "

" Serahkan saja itu ke aku. Kyuubi! " Panggil Kushina. Kyuubi langsung turun dari lantai dua ke arahnya.

" Bisa tolong jaga Minato agar tidak keluar dari kamarnya? " Tanya Kushina. Kyuubi menggonggong sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kelucuan Kyuubi yang langsung berlari ke atas. Ia langsung duduk di depan pintu kamar Minato.

" Baiklah kita sambung! "

Minato duduk di mejanya, di depannya terdapat buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah di pelajari berkali-kali. Habisnya, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

" Gula! Bukan itu! Jangan masukkan! "

" Aaa! Terlambat dattebane! "

Minato menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia bisa mendengar suara Mikoto dan Kushina. Karena merasa penasaran, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Saat ia akan berjalan keluar, Kyuubi menyerangnya entah dari mana. Minato terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras dan Kyuubi berada di atasnya.

Minato bangkit dan terduduk di lantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur ke lantai. Lalu ia menyadari Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Minato melihatnya dengan aneh. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat ia akan membukanya, ternyata Kyuubi mengunci pintu dari luar.

" Kyuubi buka pintunya! "

Kembali ke Mikoto dan Kushina..

" Yang kau ambil tadi itu garam bukan gula " Mikoto mengambil sendok dan mencoba sedikit lelehan coklat itu. Ia langsung memuntahkannya lalu berlari mengambil gelas untuk meminum air.

" Demi tuhan. Aku bersumpah, aku gak pernah makan coklat seaneh itu selama hidup ku " Mikoto bergumam.

" Jadi ulangi dari awal dattebane? " Tanya Kushina.

" Tentu saja! Kau akan berikan coklat asin itu ke dia? " Tanya Mikoto. Ia langsung memusnakan (baca:membuang) coklat itu.

Setelah mengulangi semua tahap-tahap membuat coklat itu dan tentu saja kali ini Kushina menaruh gula di dalamnya. Coklat itu akhirnya jadi juga, tinggal di bekukan.

Setelah selesai di bekukan. Kushina mengeluarkan mengumpulkan coklat-coklat itu dan di taruh ke plastik kecil. Ia melihat sisa coklat yang masih ada di cetakan.

" Mikoto, masih ada sisa coklat ttebane "

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sengaja membuat lebih "

Kushina memiringkan kepala.  
" Kenapa? "

" Untuk Fugaku "

" F-fugaku?! " Kushina melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu berbisik Mikoto.

" Kau yakin orang sepertinya suka coklat? " Tanya Kushina dengan wajah gelap.

" Jangan khawatir. Lagi pula.. " Mikoto juga melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Kushina dengan suara yang kecil bahkan Author juga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di bilang Mikoto (?)

Kushina tersentak.  
" Kamu serius dattebane?! " Kushina tersenyum ke Mikoto.  
Mikoto mengangguk.

" Sungguh tidak di percaya. Siapa sangka orang sepertinya suka 'itu' " Ia tersenyum miring ke Mikoto, Mikoto ikut tersenyum miring. #evilgrinmania

" Baiklah, sekarang ikat plastik itu pakai pita. Suka hati sih warna apa.. "

" Apapun yang bukan pink dattebane " Kushina merinding membayangkan pita berwarna pink.

" Aku pikirkan saja nanti " Jawab Kushina.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu " Mikoto sudah selesai memasukan sisa coklat itu ke dalam plastic kecil.

" Aku tidak sabar besok.. " Mikoto tersenyum.

Meanwhile in Minato's room

" Seseorang buka pintunya " Minato menangis secara mental sambil memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

Kiiroi hanya berlari di sekeliling ruangan dengan riangnya.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke sekolah, Kushina tidak membawa coklatnya, dia berakting aneh di sekeliling Minato. Saat Kushina akan memberikan Minato coklatnya, Minato ternyata sudah memiliki beratus-ratusan (baca:puluhan) coklat.

Kushina memutuskannya untuk memberikan coklat itu ke Minato saat mereka pulang sampai ke rumah. (Maaf author skip semua yang di sekolah #plak)

Sekarang Kushina berpikir.  
'Baiklah.. Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?! Dia akan mengira kalau aku menyukainya iya kan? Ugh! Ini semua gara-gara Mikoto dattebane! Dan.. Aku juga mendapatkan surat aneh itu, tidak ada nama pengirimnya lagi..' Pikir Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

" Hei, kamu kenapa sih? " Tanya Minato melihat tingkah laku Kushina yang aneh sejak pagi tadi.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya- " kata-katanya terputus saat ia mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Mikoto, Ia mengangkatnya sambil terus berjalan menuju ke rumah.

" Moshi moshi "

" Kushina! Aku mohon! Cepat kemari! Aku perlu kamu dan Minato! "

" Nani?! Sekarang kamu di mana dattebane! "

" Di Studio Konoho! Hayaku! "

Kushina menutup handphonenya.  
" Mikoto butuh kita! Kita harus ke Studio Konoha sekarang dattebane! " Seru Kushina.

" Kalau begitu kita naik mobil saja supaya lebih cepat " Ujar Minato. Mereka segera berlari pulang, lagi pula mereka juga sudah dekat dari rumah. Minato dan Kushina langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Minato segera menjalankan mobilnya.

 **(Readers : Tanpa menghidupkan nya dulu?**  
 **Author: He's a wizard harry)**

Sesampainya mereka di sana. Mereka segera belari menuju ke pintu Studio tapi di cegat salah satu security. Mikoto muncul dari pintu Studio.

" Biarkan mereka masuk, mereka temanku "

Dengan itu Security membiarkan kita masuk.

" Ada apa?! " Tanya Kushina dan Minato sekaligus.

" Aku perlu kalian.. "

" Ya? "

" Untuk.. "

" Untuk apa?! " Kushina mengguncang Mikoto.

" Aku perlu kalian untuk menjadi foto model tema valentine ini " jawab Mikoto dengan cepat.

" Onegai! " Rengek Mikoto.

" Tunggu, apa maksudmu foto model.. "

" Mereka datang sendiri, aku tidak menyuruh mereka datang " jawab Mikoto.

" Ah! Jadi orang yang menelepon mu hari itu ph- " Mulut Kushina di tutup Minato.

" Mikoto! Berapa lama kamu akan mencari- oh! " Seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang muncul entah dari mana. Perempuan itu melihat Minato dan Kushina.

" Mereka sempurna! " Ia menepuk tangannya dan 4 orang lainnya muncul di belakang Minato dan Kushina. Mereka membawa mereka berdua masuk ke 2 ruang rias yang berbeda.

" Terima kasih, Mikoto. Maaf kamu tidak jadi model di tema ini "

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mereka bisa jadi model "

" Apa mereka berpacaran? "

" Aku tidak akan bilang tidak tapi.. Mari bilang belum, Eko-san "

" Baiklah.. "

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina dan Minato keluar dari dalam ruang rias itu.

Kushina tampak memakai baju putih polos dengan jaket berwarna hijau mudah dan rok pendek berwarna coklat, ia juga tampak menggunakan stocking berwarna hitam dan sepatu boots hitam yang terlihat seperti sepatu sekolah.

Sedangkan Minato, ia tampak menggunakan ia tampak menggunakan jaket putih dengan garis biru (sungguh ironic). Ia juga tampak menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hijau dan sepatu berwarna coklat.

" Sempurna! Sekarang kalian berdua berdiri lah di sana " Eko tersenyum sambil berdiri di belakang kameranya.

Dengan ragu Minato dan Kushina berjalan ke depan kamera dan hanya berdiri dengan aneh. Eko tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Duduk " perintah Eko.

Mereka berdua duduk di sana dengan posisi agak jauh dan tidak melihat ke satu sama lain.

" Ayoklah.. Lebih dekat " mereka hanya bergerak mendekat mungkin tidak lebih dari 1 cm.

" Yang benar saja? " Bisik Eko ke Mikoto yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Jangan khawatir. Akan aku urus.. " Mikoto berjalan ke ruang rias dan membawa keluar sebuah syal berwarna coklat yang panjang.

" Untuk apa itu? " Tanya Eko.

Mikoto tidak berbicara, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Kushina dan memakaikan syal itu ke Kushina. Lalu mengikatkan sisanya lagi ke Minato.  
" H-hey kamu ngapain dattebane?! " Tanya Kushina karena dia terpansa bersandar ke Minato. Wajar saja, Kushina tidak mau tercekek. Minato hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah.

" Ide yang bagus Mikoto " Eko tersenyum dan Mikoto kembali berdiri di sebelah Eko agar ia bisa mengambil gambar Kushina dan Minato.

Walaupun posisinya sudah sempurnah, mereka masih tetap terlihat kaku.

" Ayok, lihatlah ke satu sama lain dan tersenyum, seperti pasangan yang asli "

" Argh.. Aku akan membunuh Mikoto ttebane.. " Gumam Kushina.

" Apa boleh buat, dia itu kakakmu, sebagai adiknya kamu harus menolongnya " guman Minato.

Minato menghela nafas.  
" Baiklah, mari selesaikan ini " Minato memeluk Kushina membuat Kushina ngeblush

 _Jebret!_

" Itu sudah bagus! Kita hanya perlu beberapa lagi, lakukan pose yang lain " kata Eko. Mikoto hanya tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya dan memberi dua thumbs up.

Kushina men deathglare Minato yang hanya tersenyum innocent. Lalu ide yang bagus terlintas di pikirannya, ia langsung sengaja bersandar ke Minato sambil tersenyum. Kali ini Minato yang ngeblush.

 _Jebret!_

Sekali lagi foto yang sempurna :D  
Kushina tersenyum iblis ke Minato.  
'Fufufu. Kena kan kau? Mana ada yang bisa melawan Red Haba-' Kushina terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tidak sadar kalau Minato tiba-tiba mencium keningnya. Dia diam di sana sebentar.

 _Jebret!_

Wajah Kushina langsung semerah tomat akibat perlakuan Minato. Kushina menggembungkan pipinya. Minato tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minato, ehem.. Sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Seluruh pekerja di studio itu menatap mereka dengan terkejut, terutama Eko.

 _Jebret!_

Eko melihat tangan Mikoto yang menekan tombol di cameranya. Mikoto melongo tapi dengan ekspresi melongo.

" Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pose yang bagus kan? " Tanya Mikoto.

Kushina tersenyum mengejek.  
" Aku menang ttebane "

" Ok. Kalian berdua, terima kasih! Aku gak tau harus gimana kalau gak ada kalian! " Eko tersenyum dengan ceria.

" Hei Kushina.. Kamu sudah kasih coklatnya? " Bisik Mikoto.

" Tidak bisa.. Tadi banyak orang yang kasih dia coklat. Jadi ku pikir aku kasih aja pas sampai ke rumah, tapi belum sempat sampai ke rumah aku sudah dapat panggilan 'darurat' dari kamu dattebane " Kushina berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit di tekan pada saat mengatakan kata darurat.

" Ya sudah, kenapa gak kamu kasih saja sekarang? " Tanya Mikoto.

" Entahlah.. Di sini banyak orang.. Lebih baik aku kasih saja waktu sampai ke rumah dattebane. Hehehe " Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Bilang saja kamu gak berani kasih ke dia secara langsung.. " Mikoto melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

" Baiklah.. Akan aku kasih waktu kita sudah sampai rumah.. " Jawab Kushina dengan malas.  
Mikoto terkekeh.

" Ayok kita pulang sekarang " Mikoto menarik-narik tangan Kushina.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar handphone Minato yang berbunyi. Minato menggangkatnya.

" Halo? "

" Minato! Cepat ke rumah sakit! Fugaku tidak sadar diri! "

" Nani?! Baiklah! Aku segera pulang! " Minato langsung menutup handphonenya dan mengisyaratkan Kushina dan Mikoto untuk mengikutinya.

Saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Kushina mulai bertanya.

" Minato, kenapa sebenarnya dattebane? " Tanya Kushina.

" Fugaku. Dia tidak sadarkan diri " Jawab Minato sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan dengan segera menjalankannya.  
Mikoto terlihat khawatir.

Saat mereka sampai ke rumah sakit, mereka segera menanya salah satu suster di rumah sakit itu di mana kamar Fugaku. Setelah bertanya mereka langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Di depan kamarnya sudah ada Tsunade. Jiraiya masih di tempat kerjanya. (Kurang ajar...)

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanya Minato.

" Sedang di cek " Jawab Tsunade.

" Bagaimana bisa.. " Mikoto terlihat khawatir.

" Tadi Fugaku tidak turun untuk makan siang, jadi aku tadi mau membawakan makanannya ke kamarnya. Tadinya aku kira dia tidur, tapi saat berusaha ku bangunkan dia tidak bangun-bangun " Jawab Tsunade.

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar yang mereka tunggu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanya Tsunade.

" Aneh sekali. Setelah kita cek dia baik-baik saja. Apa ibu sudah yakin kalau dia tidak bangun? " Tanya dokter.

" Yakin " jawab Tsunade.

" Kalau begitu apa yang dia makan sebelum dia tertidur? " Tanya dokter.

Lalu Tsunade teringat sesuatu.  
" Aku melihat coklat di sebelahnya tadi " Kata Tsunade.

" Coklat? Kalau ibu membawanya sekarang, bisa kita lihat sebentar? " Tanya dokter.  
Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat seperti coklat di tasnya dan memberikannya ke Tsunade.

Dokter kembali masuk untuk memeriksa coklat itu. (Ya.. di cek detak jantungnya, di cek kesehatannya #plak)

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, dokter keluar.  
" Apa anda tau siapa yang memberikan coklat ini ke dia? " Tanya dokter.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala.  
" Emangnya kenapa? "

" Setelah kita cek, coklat ini mengandung obat bius yang lumayan kuat " Jawab dokter.

" Obat bius? Jadi kapan baru dia bangun lagi? " Tanya Minato.

" Mungkin 2 atau 3 jam lagi " Jawab dokter.

Mereka semua menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dokter, artinya dia baik-baik saja.

«±2 jam kemudian»

Mikoto duduk di sebelah Fugaku yang masih tertidur. Walaupun Mikoto tau kalau Fugaku hanya di bius, entah kenapa ia tetap khawatir. Tsunade pergi untuk membeli minuman sebentar, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina sudah pingsan(baca:tidur) di sofa di kamar Fugaku yang lumayan besar.

Kelopak mata Fugaku sedikit bergerak dan tampaknya Mikoto menyadarinya. Ia melihat Fugaku yang akhirnya sepenuhnya membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi menjadi posisi duduk.

Mikoto reflek memeluk Fugaku dengan erat.

" Hm? Di mana aku? " Tanya Fugaku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan rumah sakit yang ia tempati sekarang.

" Coklat yang tadi kamu makan.. Dokter bilang ada obat bius di dalam coklat itu " Jawab Mikoto.

Akhirnya Fugaku teringat kembali tentang coklat yang di berikan seseorang dengan tidak secara langsung melainkan orang itu menaruh coklat. Itu di lacinya.

Fugaku mengehela nafas.  
" Aku hanya tertidur sebentar, kamu tidak perlu sampai dramatis begitu " Kata Fugaku dengan dingin tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mikoto.

Mikoto terkekeh.

" Hm? Di mana Minato sama Kushina? " Tanya Fugaku.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan di mana Kushina dan Minato dengan posisi Kushina bersandar ke pundak Minato. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat polos.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa kecil, mereka mengeluarkan handphone mereka yang kebetulan ada di kantung celana mereka. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dari kedua orang teman mereka itu tanpa di ketahui Kushina dan Minato.

Setelah mereka puas mengambil gambar Minato dan Kushina, Mikoto membangunkan mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah bangun mereka tidak sadar apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya duduk di sana dengan pandangan mengantuk.

Lagi-lagi Mikoto tertawa di ikuti oleh tawaan kecil dari Fugaku.

" Hm? " Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan aneh.

Akhirnya, Tsunade memasuki ruangan, lalu ia mandapati Mikoto yang tengah tertawa dan Fugaku yang sudah bangun sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Aku melewatkan sesuatu? " Tanya Tsunade menaikkan satu alis.

Mikoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

«Skip Time»

'Siapa yang menaruh obat bius ke coklat Fugaku? Tidak ada nama pengirim di coklat itu..' Minato terus berpikir di sepanjang jalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Saat ia akan membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba Kushina keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku? Kamu tidak mencuri sesuatu kan, Kushina? " Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum miring.

" T-tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu kan? Karna aku ini Red Habanero, Haha! " Kushina tertawa dengan nada mencurigakan dan segera berjalan pergi.

Dengan cepat Minato menarik tangan Kushina dan menahan kedua tangannya ke dinding, seringai muncul di wajah Minato.  
(Baiklah! Kau bisa melakukan ini.. Author akan berusaha semampu author untuk gak mengigil nulis ini)

Kushina mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya tapi tidak ada gunanya, tenaga Minato terlalu kuat untuknya.

" Kamu kira aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu semudah itu? " Tanya Minato.

Wajah Kushina sedikit memerah akibat rasa marah dan malu, bagaimana kalau seseorang melihat mereka dengan posisi seperti itu?

" Hanase dattebane! Hentai! "

 **(A/N : Untuk readers yang MUNGKIN gak tau, ttu artinya " Lepaskan aku! Mesum! ")**

Minato tidak mendengarnya dan justru memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dan Kushina. Jarak wajahnya dari Kushina hanya tinggal 3 cm lagi.

" Y-yamete! " Seru Kushina lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk..

" KYUUBI! " Panggilnya Kushina. Dan di detik itu juga ia tau kalau ia tidak akan selamat lagi. Dari sebelah kanan Kyuubi langsung meloncat ke arah Minato membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.  
(Akhirnya! Siksaan di hidup author berakhir juga!)

Kushina melipat tangannya.  
" Hmph! Kamu tidak bisa melawab Red Habanero dattebane! " Kushina langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

Minato memegang kepalanya yang sakit.  
" Ha.. Padahal aku hanya main-main.. " Keluhnya. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Lalu, ia menyadari kalau itu adalah coklat. Di sebelahnya ada surat kecil, ia membukanya dan mulai membaca.

Itu coklat untukmu  
Makan saja jangan banyak tanya  
Aku melakukan ini karna di paksa Mikoto bukan karna aku suka kamu bodoh!  
Kamu tetap orang yang paling bodoh!  
Aku gak peduli coklat ini enak atau tidak!

Dari Kushina

Minato tersenyum. Saat ia melihat kartunya lebih dekat, ternyata ada tulisan kecil di ujung kartu.

Selamat Hari Valentine yang ku benci

Minato langsung terkekeh membacanya. Rasanya ia senang kali bisa mendapatkan surat ini dari Kushina.

~Di kamar Kushina

Kushina sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia memeluk bantalnya erat. Yang baru terjadi tadi itu terlintas lagi di pikirannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah.

" Baka! "

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka surat yang dia dapat tadi pagi. Di surat itu tidak tertulis nama siapapun. Tadi pagi ia tidak mau membukanya karna malas.

Warna amplop suratnya sedikit berbeda, berwarna jingga. Karena tidak mau berpikir panjang lagi, Kushina langsung membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Aku melihatmu setiap hari, tapi I tidak bisa memiliki mu**_  
 _ **Aku suka segalanya tentangmu**_  
 _ **Rambutmu**_  
 _ **Matamu**_  
 _ **Senyumanmu**_  
 _ **Sifatmu**_  
 _ **Sebelum aku melihatmu, aku kira perasaan itu tidak pernah ada**_  
 _ **Tapi sekarang kamu sudah mengajarkanku untuk merasakannya**_

 _ **Kalau kamu benar-benar masih membaca..**_  
 _ **Arigatou..**_  
 _ **Suki deshita**_

 _ **Dari seseorang yang mengagumimu.**_

Kushina menutup surat itu.  
'Siapa? Teman ku di kelas kan hanya Minato sama Fugaku. Jadi siapa? Fugaku? Gak mungkin! Minato?'

" Tidak mungkin! " Serunya.

'Orang yang menulis surat itu pasti orang yang baik bukan si mesum seperti Minato dattebane!'

Kushina menyimpan surat itu di laci lemarinya, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Sekarang ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

'Apa benar yang di katakan Mikoto tadi? Fugaku suka..'

~yang terjadi dengan fugamiko :D

" Ayoklah biarkan aku masuk "

" Tidak! Pergi saja! "

" Kalau begitu terima hadiahku saja "

" Tidak "

Mikoto tersenyum miring.

" Yakin? Ini bukan coklat biasa.. "

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Aku menaruh susu di dalamnya "

Di detik kemudian pintu kamar Fugaku terbuka sedikit.

" Susu? "

" Ya "  
'Yosh!' Mikoto berhasil :D

~Di luar kediam Namikaze

" Tch! Kita menaruh obatnya ke coklat yang salah! "

" Apa hal seperti ini tidak apa-apa? "

" Kalau kau memang temanku diam saja! "

* * *

/" Minato, daijoubu desuka? "/" Nani?! "/" Maaf Minato.. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk membuat kamu menjadi milikku! "/" Yamero! Minato! "/" Kamu kenapa? "/" Berhenti mengikutiku! Kau bukan temanku! "/" Arigatou.. "/

Next Chapter : Arigatou..

 **Author : Selesai juga akhirnya..Oh iya..  
**

 **Kushina : Kenapa kamu harus nulis scene seperti itu!**

 **Author : Jujur author sendiri juga jijik nulisnya..**

 **Minato : Ya sudah gak apa-apa.. Kan sekali-sekali saja..**

 **Kushina : Sekali-sekali saja! Setauku di chapter 8, nanti ada-**

 **Author : *nutup mulut Kushina* Gak boleh ada spoiler! Ok.. terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca cerita Flower For you dan untuk semua yang sudah bantu review, author berterima kasih banyak sekali!**

 **Instagram : fluttercrown  
Quotev : Saki Aomaru**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
